Destiny
by lacus-clyne06
Summary: Shaolan cherche à retouver son passé oublié et le seul indice qu'il posséde, c'est un bijou avec une gravure mystérieuse. Dans son périple qui l'entraînera dans de nombreuses aventures il y fera aussi la rencontre de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

_J'ai voulu écrire cette fic depuis un moment et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur, en tout cas je compte faire de mon mieux pour que ça plaise._

_Comme vous allez sans doute le voir, je me suis inspirée d'un autre D.A pour ce premier chapitre, mais ne vous laissez pas avoir par ce début car ce n'est pas du tout un remake alors laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait, bonnes où mauvaises_

_Gros bisous_

_Bien à vous_

_**Lacus Clyne.**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Enfance dorée**

En ce temps là, il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous vivions tous dans un univers enchanté dans de somptueux palais, au rythme de fêtes grandioses !!

Cela se passait en 1816, et mon fils, Kun Li était l'empereur de la Chine impériale !

**oOoOo**

Nous, nous étions réunis pour célébrer le trois centième anniversaire du règne de notre famille ! Et ce soir là, aucun astre n'était plus brillant que notre très cher petit Shaolan, mon petit fils cadet.

Il courut vers moi dans son costume de galas jaune et rouge cousu de fils d'or. Il me remit une petite sculpture en bois qu'il avait travaillé l'après midi même et comme il m'avait supplié de ne pas retourner à Edo pour mes affaires, j'avais commandé à son attention un cadeau spécial pour adoucir quelque peu notre séparation.

Je fis apporter par un serviteur un coffret en bois précieux laqué sur lequel étaient gravé les armoiries de notre famille ainsi que son nom et mille autres gravures précieuses.

Shaolan était un petit garçon exquis et plein de joie de vivre, cependant, il était le seul mâle de la lignée Li, ayant quatre sœurs, c'était évidemment lui qui était destiné à un jour prendre la place de son père et monter sur le trône de Chine.

C'est pourquoi, il reçu dès son plus jeune âge le difficile et complet apprentissage qui ferait de lui un futur empereur.

Art du maniement de l'épée, instruction à la politique, à la chasse, aux sciences et à la littérature.

Il s'y appliquait avec le plus d'assiduité possible, prenant de plus en plus conscience du poids de la couronne que son père lui léguerait, il ne devait pas se laisser détourner du droit chemin, par même par ses sœurs ; Futie, Feimei, Falen et Shefa.

- C'est…pour moi ?! Un coffre pour mes jouets ?!

- Non Shaolan, c'est un coffre très spécial ! lui dis-je en lui tendant une petite clé dorée.

- Pourquoi ?! Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux ambrés remplis d'un air curieux.

- C'est un coffre à secrets, et j'ai déjà mis quelque chose dedans. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire et un clin d'œil sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait me répondre.

- Ah bon ?!! C'est quoi !! c'est quoi ??!!!!! s'écria t-il avec une énergie plus ou moins discrète. Je lui donnais la clé dans la main et lui dit.

- Et bien ouvre le donc et tu le sauras.

Nul besoin de le lui dire deux fois, il prit la clé et se précipita sur le coffre, inséra la petite clé dans la serrure, je le vis sourire quand le « click « annonçant le déverrouillage de la serrure. Il poussa alors le couvercle, découvrant une épée sur son socle en bois de cerisier noir.

- Oh grand mère !! C'est une épée !! une épée rien que pour moi !!

Je souris devant sa joie et ajoutais

- Regarde ce qui est écrit sur la paroi du coffre

_- Ensemble à Edo…_ça veut dire que….Oh Grand Mère !!

Il se jeta à mon cou et me serra très fort, il avait toujours tenu à m'accompagner lors de l'un de mes voyages. Je lui passais la petite clé autour du cou.

- Garde la toujours sur toi, j'ai fais graver la même inscription sur la clé, comme ça tu ne m'oublieras pas. Lui dis je mélancolique en caressant sa joue.

- Oh mais, comment pourrais je vous oublier Grand mère !

**oOoOo**

Mais…nous n'étions pas destiné à vivre ensemble à Edo, car une ombre malsaine s'était abattue sur la lignée des Li.

Les rébellions étaient de plus en plus nombreuses dans le pays, les paysans se soulevaient contre l'empire et les nobles.

Dès cet instant dans notre patri, les brèches du désespoir, attisées par la haine, devinrent une flamme !! Qui allait bientôt consumer nos existences.

**oOoOo**

Une nuit de décembre, nous fûmes réveillé par un grand fracas et une clameur qui s'élevait de la cour du palais. Les serviteurs vinrent nous réveiller en sursaut.

Une foule furieuse avait envahit le château, sans prendre le temps de nous habiller, nous courrions tous dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de fuir le plus loin possible de son danger grandissant.

- Plus vite les enfants !!!

Je voyais Kun courir, tenant fermement la main de Lian qui elle même tenait ses quatre filles suivit de près par Shaolan. Lorsque celui ci se stoppa et fit demi-tour vers sa chambre.

- Ma clé !!

- Shaolan !!! revient tout de suite ! revient tout de suite !!!! dis je en courant derrière lui.

Il entra dans sa chambre avec fracas, et enlève la clé dorée de la serrure du coffre. J'arrivais derrière lui essoufflée.

- Shaolan !! qu'est ce que tu fais !!

- Je ne pouvais pas partir sans ma clé !!

Il allait se saisir de sa précieuse épée quand un grand bruit retenti derrière nous ! J'étais paniquée ! Quant une petite fille sortit de nulle part nous prit par le bras et s'adressa à nous.

- Par ici, les chambres des domestiques !!

Je saisis mon petit fils par la main et l'entraînait dans le passage que la fillette avait ouvert dans le mur et qu'elle referma tout de suite derrière nous. Mais je pus entendre ce qui arriva ensuite.

Deux hommes surgirent dans la pièce armés de fusils et l'un d'eux s'adressa à la petite fille.

- Où sont-ils petite ?!!

Puis j'entendis un bruit de verre cassé suivit d'un bruit plus sourd, l'un des hommes avait assommer la pauvre enfant.

J'étais prise de panique, courant toujours en tenant Shaolan par la main, nous arrivions derrière le château par la sortie des offices quand nous entendîmes une voix derrière nous.

- Je les ais trouvé !!! ils sont lààà !!

- Plus vite Shaolan court !!!

J'accélérais autant que je le pus, la peur me donnait des ailes, je sentais la main moite de mon petit fils dans la mienne,

- Grand mère… !!!

Je savais ce qu'il voulait me demander, moi aussi j'ignorais où pouvait se trouver mon fils et tout le reste de la famille mais…je priais pour qu'ils soient en vie, et en sécurité quelque part.

**oOoOo**

Après des minutes interminables et une longue course poursuite, nous arrivâmes à la gare de Pékin. Les quais étaient encombrés mais quand je vis un train qui commençait à s'ébranler, j'accélérais à nouveau.

Il fallait que nous montions à bord avant que nos poursuivants ne nous rattrapent.

- Vite Shaolan, dépêche toi !! Allez !!

- Grand Mère !!!

Le pauvre enfant était à bout de souffle, je le sentais, mais il fallait à tout prix monter dans ce train. Je pus me saisir du ponton de métal à l'arrière du wagon et me penchais vers mon petit fils lui tendant la main pour qu'il monte à son tour.

- Shaolan ! Lui criais-je. Vite !! prends ma main !!

Il courait pour me rattrapais et tendais sa petite main vers moi, je l'attrapais in extremis mais elle était moite et je la sentais glisser dans la mienne.

- Shaolan…

- Grand Mère…

Sentant ce qui allait arriver il m'appela dans un murmure, et sa main glissa de la mienne et il tomba sur le quai, évanoui par le choc.

Je voulu descendre mais le train prenait de la vitesse et je sentis quelqu'un me prendre par la taille pour ne pas que je tombe. Je ne pus que crier ma douleur.

- NNOOONNN !!!!!!! SHAOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN !!!!

Je voyais le quai s'éloigner et mon petit fils devenir un petit point insignifiant dans cette foule immense, mes yeux se brouillèrent d'un flot de larmes.

De nombreuses vies furent ainsi détruites ce soir là, ce qui avait toujours été, venait de disparaître à jamais…

Quand à Shaolan, mon cher petit fils…je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 - La décision**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Chyna-Girl**merci beaucoup tu me rassures lol

**Collyne: **merci beaucoup à toi aussi o

**Marie:** rere merci xD

_En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et remplira vos attentes et je vous remercie pour vos encouragements, et bonne lecture._

_Bien à vous_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était le début du printemps, et c'était une belle journée ensoleillée qui commençait.

Notre scène se passe dans un petit village de paysans, les maisons sont simples, en bois et aux toits de chaume. A la sortie du village on peut apercevoir une maison plus vaste que les autres, avec son clocher et sa grande porte d'entrée elle ressemble à un couvant, au fond c'était peu être bien le cas auparavant, mais aujourd'hui, on pouvait voir un panneau en bois devant la bâtisse où il était écrit : Orphelinat.

La maison était plantée en face d'un champ d'herbes folles et un peu plus loin, un chêne qui étendait son ombre protectrice tout autour de lui.

Cette vue aurait pu être un paysage de carte postale, mais en ce beau matin, le calme de la campagne fut brisé par des bruits de bâtons qui s'entrechoquent et voix enjouées.

- Alors, tu abandonnes ?

- Jamais de la vie !!

Deux garçons se battaient avec de grands bâtons qui devaient faire usage d'épée. Contre la clôture séparant l'orphelinat du champ étaient appuyés les autres enfants qui encourageaient leur champion préféré.

L'un d'eux se débrouillait à merveille, il était presque évident qu'il avait de grandes connaissances en matière d'armes. Il maniait le bâton comme une troisième main avec une déconcertante aisance pour son adversaire qui quoi qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal n'allait sûrement pas faire long feu.

Après quelques minutes de combat, le premier garçon désarma son ami, envoyant son bâton retomber plus loin il plaça le sien sous la gorge de son adversaire. Le perdant ne put que s'avouer vaincu en souriant les mains levées.

- D'accord, d'accord Xiao, je me rends, tu as gagné !!

Le garçon en question rengaina son bâton comme il l'aurait fait avec une arme véritable dans sa ceinture et sourit à son ami en lui tendant la main.

- Tu as failli gagner cette fois.

Son ami la saisit et la serra fort

- Non, c'est toi qui gagnes, tu gagnes toujours, parfois je me demande si tu n'as pas une botte secrète.

- Manier le bâton me semble si naturel, comme si j'avais fais ça toute ma vie.

Nos deux jeunes amis devaient avoir au moins dix sept ans, ils étaient les deux pensionnaires les plus âgés de l'orphelinat. Les autres enfants applaudirent et passant la barrière et coururent vers les deux garçons.

- Bravo, Xiao ! C'est toi le plus meilleur !!

- Tu m'apprendras hein Xiao ?

- Seï tu as encore perdu !!

Ils furent interrompus par une voix féminine. Une vieille dame dans une robe sévère frappa dans ses mains.

- Les enfants, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, dépêchez vous !!

Mme Chang n'était pas une mauvaise femme, mais sa robe noire et son chignon bien serré la rendait plus sévère qu'elle ne l'était.

Accompagnés de leurs fans, les deux jeunes gens regagnèrent l'orphelinat où une table était dressée pour le repas.

**oOoOo**

Avant qu'il ne se soit assit à table, Xiaolang fut retenu par la vieille dame.

- Xiaolang, je voudrais que tu viennes me voir dans mon bureau après le repas, j'ai à te parler.

- Bien Madame.

Il prit place à table, il devait replier les genoux, faisant près d'1m80 il été devenu bien trop grand pour la petite table destiné aux enfants. Il était mince mais tout de même musclé qu'il devait aux travaux que Mme Chang lui demandait de faire dans la maison et aux alentours, en effet la vieille bâtisse devait sans cesse être remise à neuf. Heureusement que Seï était là pour lui donner un coup de main, sinon il n'y serait jamais parvenu seul. Sa peau était mâte faisant ressortir d'avantage les éclairs ambrés de ses yeux devant lesquels tombaient quelques mèches rebelles brunes en désordre. Il avait déjà tenté en vain de les apprivoiser sans grand succès, alors il avait abandonné.

Cette apparence négligée lui avait valu des moqueries de son compagnon de jeu, Seï était le prototype même de la perfection, avec ses cheveux de jais qui retombaient sur son cou bronzé et ses yeux noirs en amande.

Il était déjà à l'orphelinat depuis 1an et demi quand Xiaolang était arrivé, Mme Chang l'avait trouvé seul sur une route de champagne alors qu'il n'avait que 7ans sans aucun souvenirs de ce qui avait pu lui arriver. A son arrivé, Xiaolang n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, il restait souvent à l'écart des autres enfants de son âge. C'est pourquoi Mme Chang l'avait appelé Xiaolang qui veut dire « petit loup » à cause de son coté solitaire. Seï avait petit à petit réussi à percer les défenses du petit garçon et ils étaient devenus amis.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda son ami avec la bouche à moitié pleine

- Que j'aille dans son bureau après le repas, qu'elle avait à me parler.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?!

Les deux garçons furent surpris par une voix féminine derrière eux qu'ils connaissaient très bien. Une jeune fille s'assit à coté de Xiaolang, elle avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Seï coiffés en macaron et des petits yeux rieurs.

- Rien du tout, pour une fois !! Je suppose qu'elle veut encore que je fasse des travaux dans la maison.

- Mwé…alors qui as gagné ?! dit-elle en parlant du combat

- A ton avis ? maugréa Seï en portant une bouché de riz à sa bouche.

- Il serait bien que tu comprennes que Xiao est imbattable !

- En voilà une remarque sensée !! fit remarquer le concerné qui venait de finir son repas. Bon, je vais voir ce qu'elle veut à plus vous deux.

- Tu nous raconteras hein ! s'enquit Mei.

Sans rien rajouter il se leva de table et alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Mme Chang.

**oOoOo**

- Entre !

Il pénétra dans le bureau et referma derrière lui.

- Assied toi Xiaolang.

Il prit place sur une chaise en face de la vieille dame.

- Qui a t'il ?

- Mon garçon, comme tu le sais tu as maintenant dix sept ans et je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de quitter l'orphelinat et d'avoir ta propre vie.

Xiaolang n'en revenait pas, il la regarda atterré

- Partir ? mais où ? je n'ai nulle part où aller !

- Je me suis occupée de ça. Je t'ai trouvé un travail dans une épicerie au village. Tu es un garçon travailleur, je suis sure que tu t'en sortiras très bien.

- Mais…Mme…je pensais vous être utile ici, pour les travaux.

- Oui, bien sur mais je suis persuadé malgré tout que ta place n'est plus ici.

Xiaolang ne savait que répondre, il était trop décontenancé pour ouvrir la bouche.

- Ais je fais quelque chose qui vous a fâché ? dit-il enfin. Si c'est le cas je m'en excuse…

- Non, pas du tout, mais tu m'as toujours dit que tu aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'as aucun souvenir de ta vie avant ton arrivé et que signifiait cette clé à ton cou. Tu es assez grand maintenant pour prendre tes propres décisions et choisir ta voix. Quand tu auras bien gagné ta vie, tu pourras aller à Edo et peu être trouveras tu des réponses.

Il baissa la tête, résigné.

- Oui, Madame

- J'ai déjà averti l'épicier que tu arriverais demain matin, je te laisse la journée pour dire au revoir à tes petits camarades. Tu peux sortir à présent.

- Bien.

Il se leva et sortit sans rien ajouter.

**oOoOo**

Il avait fait quelques pas quand il sentit un poids sur ses épaules, Mei avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et enlacé sa taille de ses jambes.

- Alors !! raconte ! Elle te voulait quoi ?!

- Mei, descend de là, tu vas lui casser le dos !! dit Seï en s'approchant du couple.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues pas là au juste hein ?! que je suis lourde c'est ça. ??!!

Seï recula d'un pas, croyant voir des dents pointues sortir entre les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Mai non !! mais tu as vu comment tu lui as sauté dessus ?! s'empressa t-il de justifier.

Elle allait lui allait sortir une remarque quand elle vu le regard que son ami posait sur son porteur.

- Que t'a t'elle dit Xiao ? s'enquit Seï

- Je dois quitter l'orphelinat. Dit-il simplement

- QUOI ??!!! dirent-ils tous les deux en cœur.

- Elle dit qu'il est temps pour moi d'avoir ma propre vie

- Mais…c'est pas possible. S'affola Mei

- C'est pourtant la vérité, je dois partir demain matin, elle m'a trouvé un travail à l'épicerie.

Mei et Seï ne dirent rien, ils savaient très bien que lorsque Mme Chang prenait une décision, elle était irrévocable, alors c'était inutile d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis.

- Alors nous allons prévenir tout le monde, on va tous passer la journée ensemble avant ton départ pas vrai Seï ?!

- Oui, c'est une excellente idée ! on ne va pas te laisser partir comme ça !!

- Merci, vous deux !

Xiaolang était ému, mais il ne le montra pas à ses amis, il ne voulait pas les attrister d'avantage.

**oOoOo**

Ils passèrent la journée à jouer, à rire avec tous les enfants, ils ne se quittèrent que pour aller se coucher, la nuit fut tout de même courte, il était tard quand Mme Chang les envoya tous au lit.

Xiaolang allait s'endormir quand il sentit une présence près de lui.

- Qu'est ce qui a Mei ?

- Comment t'as su que c'était moi ? fit-elle étonnée

- Ton parfum…alors qu'est ce que tu viens faire là à cette heure ?

- Je…je voulais dormir avec toi…

Il faisait sombre alors Xiaolang ne remarqua pas la rougeur qui s'empara des joues de Meï. Comme il s'était redressé et la regardait sans répondre elle poursuivit un peu affolée.

- Je voudrais passer le plus de temps possible avec toi avant que tu ne partes…s'il te plait.

Cette fragilité chez Meï était toute nouvelle, et étonna son ami mais il dut comprendre sa peine car il se recoucha et lui dit finalement de se coucher à coté de lui.

Il ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là, c'était sa dernière nuit ici. Malgré la peine qu'il éprouvait, il ressentait aussi une certaine excitation de quitter le lieu où il avait grandit et fini tout de même par s'endormir alors que le soleil se levait sur sa nouvelle vie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Chyna-Girl: **merci beaucoup oça me fait très plaisir que ça te plaise

**Marie: **et encore on est qu'au 3èm chapitre tu verras que rien n'est joué éhéh

**S****andra1501: **lool quel enthousiasme

**Dame Angelique Malfoy:** tien tu attaques sur deux fronts now:p ça me gêne pas que tu te recycle et j'espère que cette fic te plaira.

_Merci à vous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir mais à partir de maintenant, les choses ne ressembleront plus à Anastasia vous le verrez en tout cas j'espère que le chemin que j'ai décidé pour cette fic pour séduira._

**Bonne lecture à vous :x**

_**Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 2: Une nouvelle vie**

Tout le monde était venu pour lui dire au revoir. Xiaolang était triste de partir de l'orphelinat mais voir que tous les enfants étaient là faisait vraiment plaisir, mais il remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel.

- Où est Seï ?!

- J'arrive attendez moi !!!

Il arriva en courant vers le groupe, un sac de voyage à la main. Xiaolang le regarda dubitatif.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ?!

- Je pars avec toi !! moi aussi j'ai dix sept ans maintenant et j'allais pas laisser mon meilleur pote partir comme ça.

- Il a insisté lourdement auprès de Mme Chang pour qu'elle accepte de le laisser s'en aller.

- Oooh tais toi Mei !!

Xiaolang sourit, l'idée de voyager avec Seï lui remontait le moral.

**oOoOo**

Après de multiples embrassades et larmes, nos deux compagnons partirent. Ils durent marcher un moment avant d'arriver à un petit village de montagne qui sentait bon le pin.

- Mais Xiao, ce n'est pas le bon chemin ! Mme Chang a dit que le village où tu devrais travailler se trouvait au Sud.

- Je sais…mais je ne compte pas y aller.

- Mais…oh non ne me dit pas que…

- Si…je veux aller à Edo

- C'est de la folie enfin ! tu sais combien de temps il te faudra pour arriver jusque là bas ?!

- Je veux retrouver mon passé, le chemin ne me fait pas peur

Seï soupira, Xiaolang était buté et s'il voulait aller à Edo personne ne saurait l'en dissuader.

**oOoOo**

Ils trouvèrent une petite auberge et y posèrent leurs affaires.

- Ppff ch'uis mort !! Seï s'écroula sur son lit sous le regard amusé de son ami.

- Ah bon ?! moi j'ai la forme ! assura t-il. Je vais te laisser te reposer j'ai envie d'aller faire un ptit tour.

- Un ptit tour ? tu n'as pas eu assez du _grand_ tour qu'on a fait depuis ce matin ?!

Xiaolang ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire avant de sortir.

- Repose toi bien !

Le village était parsemé de petites maisons pittoresques, il y avait une place où jouaient des enfants avec des épées de bois, un petit temple.

Il rencontra aussi quelques jolies poupées de Chine qui se rendaient sûrement chez la marieuse.

Il marchait tranquillement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits étranges dans une petite rue adjacente. Il se fit discret et s'approcha.

**oOoOo**

- Petit bouseux, qu'est ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ?!!

- Lâchez moi !! vous me faites mal !!! sale brute !!

Un jeune garçon qui devait avoir son âge, habillé d'un pantalon ample d'une chemise sale et d'un chapeau était prisonnier d'un homme énorme qui tenait d'une main un couteau sale et de l'autre le poignet du jeune homme.

Xiaolang entra dans la rue.

- Hey !! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!

L'homme se tourna vers la voix qui l'interpellait.

- T'es qui toi ?! tu vois pas qu'on est occupé ?! maugréa t-il, tenant toujours sa proie qui essayait de se libérer.

J- e suis…

Mais oui c'est vrai ça ? qui était-il ?! L'homme le toisait de plus en plus impatient.

- Je suis son grand frère !! s'exclama t-il sous le regard étonné à la fois de l'homme et du jeune garçon.

- Quoi ??!!!! s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

Xiaolang s'approcha du jeune garçon et le prit par le bras le libérant de l'emprise de son agresseur.

- Où étais tu enfin ? tu te rends pas compte que je t'ai cherché partout tu es stupide où quoi ?

- Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?! chuchota le garçon

- Je vous sauve la mise alors mettez y un peu du votre.

En s'approchant d'avantage du jeune garçon, Xiaolang eut une impression étrange, ce jeune homme était mince et avait des petites mains, sa peau était blanche. Il se libéra le bras en grognant.

- Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais, et je t'ais pas dit de me courir après !

C'était parfait, il faisait exactement ce qu'il voulait.

- Non seulement tu fugues de la maison pour que tout le monde s'inquiète, mais en plus tu ennuies les honnêtes gens !

L'homme les regardait se chamailler avec énervement. Xiaolang s'en aperçut et poussa son _petit frère_ vers l'homme.

- Allez, excuse toi !

- Et pis quoi encore…

- Je ne le répéterais pas !! excuse toi tout de suite !!

La voix de Xiaolang le fit sursauter. Il s'inclina très vaguement devant l'homme.

- Pardonnez moi

- Ca va dit l'homme. Mais j'espère que vous le punirez à la juste mesure.

Xiaolang reprit le jeune homme par le bras le soulevant presque.

- Comptez sur moi ! Il sera puni comme il se doit.

L'homme eut un sourire satisfait et quitta la ruelle. Xiaolang était dans la lune, lorsqu'il sentit le jeune homme auprès de lui se débattre.

- C'est bon il est partit, vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant.

- Oh pardon. Il lâcha le bras frêle de l'inconnu.

- C'était pas la peine de jouer les héros, j'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir seul.

- Ca, j'en doute, vous étiez dans une salle situation et si je n'étais pas passé par là…L'inconnu le coupa

- Blablabla…que de mots inutiles. Il sortit une petite dague en argent où était gravé un dragon.

- C'est ça que vous lui avez prit ? il s'approcha et regarda l'arme.

- Oui…ça a appartenu à mon père mais il dû s'en séparer…et lorsque qu'il à voulu le racheter à cet homme…il a refusé ! Alors je suis venu le chercher.

- Vous avez volé cette dague ?!!

- Je ne l'ai pas volé ! s'indigna l'étranger. J'ai récupéré ce qui me revenait de droit !

- Mais…il allait l'attraper à nouveau mais il s'échappa.

- Laissez moi !

Il partit en courant Xiaolang sur ses talons. Ils traversèrent la moitié du village en courant.

- Attendez !! pourquoi vous courez comme ça ?! mais attendez je vous dis !!!

Il pu enfin saisir le fin poignet du jeune homme et l'attira vers lui mais une forte bourrasque ôta le chapeau qu'il avait sur la tête dévoilant une cascade de cheveux dorés coupés courts où juste deux mèches encadrait un fin visage aux yeux grand verts qui fixaient Xiaolang avec colère.

- Mais…tu es une fille ! S'exclama t-il stupéfait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**sandra1501** ooh ce que tu es perspicace xD

**Dame Angelique Malfoy:** j'espère que tu n'auras de raison de t'énerver contre moi alor ; je risque de pas m'en relever si je comprends bien

**Marie:** je t'assure ma très belle que ça n'aura plus rien avoir avec le Disney tu en jugeras toi même

**Chyna-Girl** réponse a la con a ca je sais pas faut lire pour le savoir xD

**Tite Titi87** jamais mes lecteurs ne me retarderont car c'est grace a vous que j'avance. Alors n'hésite pas a m'écrire de long comm j'adore ca

**MATHILDE:** merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira autant

(ps: j'adore ton prénom)

_Ara Ara! 6reviews c'est en bonne voix -. Vous êtes contents que je publie vite mais je vais vous dire mon secret...c'est une fic que j'ai fini depuis un moment déja et j'ai décidé de le publier sur ce site voila_

_J'espère que le futur déroulement de la fic vous plaira car je suis un auteur sadique vous l'apprendrez (n'es t ce pas Angelique:p)_

_Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientot dans le chapitre 5._

_**Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 4: Etrange Rencontre**

Xiaolang était éberlué, c'était une fille qui se tenait en face de lui.

- Oui je suis une fille !! Qu'est ce que ça a d'extraordinaire ?!

- Euh je…rien

Elle nettoya ses vêtements pendant qu'il l'observait. Ses cheveux courts et ses yeux clairs lui donnaient une étrange impression de déjà vue.

- Euh vous habitez dans le coin ?!

Quelle question stupide !! Bien sur qu'elle habitait dans le coin !! Sinon elle ne serait pas là ! Il se gifla mentalement de son manque de conversation.

- Et bien pour dire vrai, je ne suis pas d'ici.

Xiaolang en resta interdit.

- Vous êtes en voyage alors !!

- Oui…on peut dire ça comme ça…

- Moi aussi ! Je dois me rendre à Edo !!

A l'entente de ce nom la jeune fille donna l'impression d'être frappée par la foudre. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Ah oui…c'est loin d'ici vous savez.

- Oh je sais ! Dit-il enthousiaste ! Mais je dois absolument m'y rendre !

- J'espère que vous y parviendrez ! Elle remit sa casquette. Il faut que je parte. Merci pour tout à l'heure…

Xiaolang eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que l'inconnue avait disparu.

- De rien…

Il rentra à l'auberge peut de temps après. Seï remarqua son air absent.

- Et ben, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! t'as vu un fantôme ? le taquina t-il

- Je n'en suis pas sure…

Seï se redressa étonné par l'air sérieux de son compagnon.

- Eh ! Je plaisantais !

- J'ai croisé quelqu'un…une fille

- Aaah tu t'es trouvé une petite amie hein ptit cachottier !

- Mais non arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Cette fille je jurerais que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part.

- Hein ?! à l'orphelinat peu être ?!

- Non…c'est plus vieux que ça

**oOoOo**

Xiaolang ne dormit pas bien cette nuit là, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se rappeler où il avait vu cette fille. Mais à chaque fois sa tête se transformait en coton. Au matin ils quittèrent le village pour continuer vers le Nord. Une chaîne montagneuse les attendait avant qu'ils puissent parvenir à la capitale.

- Xiao ! je meurs de faim !

- Ca va ! on va s'arrêter pour manger !

Ils firent une pause, mais un bruit attira leur attention.

- C'est quoi ce bruit ?!

- J'en sais rien…mais mieux vaut se méfier.

Ils se cachèrent et attendirent. Quelques minutes après, plusieurs chariots passèrent non loin d'eux.

- Des bohémiens ?!

- On dirait bien ! Apparemment nous n'avons rien à craindre.

Seï sortit de son buisson et agita la main dans leur direction.

- HOOOHEEEE !!!!

Le convoi s'arrêta. Xiaolang et Seï s'approchèrent ! Un homme immense avec une barbe noire bien fourni était assit dans le premier chariot, à coté de lui, une jeune chinoise qui tourna la tête à l'approche des deux garçons.

- Hola les jeunes ! Qu'est ce que vous faites dans ce coin perdu ?!

- Nous, nous rendons à la capitale ! Vous aussi je suppose ?!

- Tout juste ! Nous sommes une troupe de cirque et nous devons donner une représentation dans la capitale ce soir !

- J'adore le cirque !! s'exclama Seï en posant distraitement ses yeux sur la jeune chinoise assise non loin de lui. Celle ci dû remarquer qu'on l'observait car elle rougit.

- Alors ! ça vous direz de faire le voyage avec nous ?!

- Oh on ne voudrait pas s'imposer !

- Mais non ! et puis on a besoin de quatre bras forts pour tout préparer et en échange on vous conduit en ville.

Xiaolang tourna son regard vers son compagnon qui acquiesça.

**oOoOo**

Ils montèrent donc et repartirent avec la troupe. Elle leur fut présentée en entier, même les animaux y passèrent !

Xiaolang était émerveillé par une si grande diversité de personnes. Quand à Seï, il ne quittait plus la jeune chinoise qu'il avait rencontré.

- Fen est merveilleuse !! Tu ne trouves pas ?!

- Si, si !

On les avait installé dans la grande tante que partageaient tous les hommes.

- Qu'est ce qui à Xiao ? depuis notre départ du village tu es ailleurs ?

- Excuse moi…mais ça me rend dingue de ne pas me souvenir…

- Tu finiras bien par trouver. Il tapota l'épaule de son ami avec gentillesse

- Merci Seï

- De quoi ?!

- D'être là, je me sentirais bien seul si tu ne m'avais pas accompagné !

- Oh laisse ça ! tu vas me faire pleurer !

Ils se sourirent lorsque l'homme géant entra

- Eh les jeunes ! Ca vous dirait de faire parti du spectacle ?!

Les deux amis se regardèrent incrédules

- Nous ?! faire parti du spectacle ?!

- Vous êtes sérieux ?!

L'homme rit de bon cœur

- Bien sur voyons ! Vous nous avez bien aidé ! Alors vous en dites quoi ?

- Ben…ça pourrait être amusant non ?

Xiaolang trouvait cette idée excitante mais ça n'était visiblement pas l'avis de Seï.

- Aller quoi !! On va bien rigoler !!

- Euh je sais pas trop Xiao ! Faire des acrobaties c'est pas trop mon truc.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire des acrobaties voyons ! Je suis sure que vous avez d'autres talents !

Xiaolang et Seï réfléchirent un instant lorsque Xiaolang eut un éclair de génie.

- Ehh ! on pourrait faire une démonstration d'un combat à l'épée !

- En voilà une bonne idée !! S'enquit le géant

Tout deux tournèrent la tête vers l'indécis qui finit par céder

- Oui bon d'accord !!

- Alors c'est entendu ! vous pouvez vous entrainer à l'extérieur si vous le souhaitez ! Je viendrais vous chercher ce soir !

Le géant sortit et laissa les deux amis seuls. Seï semblait pâle ce qui fit rire Xiaolang. Il le tapa dans le dos

- Allez mon grand ! c'est pas la mort de te faire battre une fois de plus !! et puis tu pourras impressionner ta petite amie.

- Ooh ca va toi !! railla son ami en souriant

La soirée promettait d'être animée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Chyna-Girl** eh ben oo mais comment que tu parles? mdr xDD t'inquiéte tes reviews me font très plaisir oet puis moi aussi j'aime bien vous taquiner dans mes réponses.

**sandra1501** C'est po faux :p jte promets un beau spectacle en tout cas ;)

**Dame Angelique Malfoy :** lool toi alors ; Pourquoi Xiaolang au lieu de Shaolan? Parce que notre beau gosse a oublié son nom et qu'en chinois "Xiao Lang" signifie "petit loup" un nom qui lui va assez bien voila tout et ça sera un point de repaire dans la suite de lafic tu verras ;)

**Tite Titi87** tu peux le dire! crois moi tu seras pas déçue du voyage :p

**SiaAhn Sacham** non ça ne l'est pas merci pour ton ironie mais les ressemblance s'arrêtent là si tu continues à suivre l'histoire tu le constateras toi même.

_Bien, bien voici enfin le chapitre 5 désolé pour ce retard mais le site ne voulait rien savoir uu . Enfin bref action et sensations au rendez vous pour ce chapitre. Alors Bonne lecture_

**_Lacus Clyne_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 5: Le cirque**

Le cirque arriva dans la capitale chinoise avant la tombée de la nuit. Nos deux amis aidèrent à monter le chapiteau et mettre le matériel en place.

Le spectacle aurait lieux dans moins de deux heures. Xiaolang et Seï avaient donc encore un peu de temps pour affiner leur numéro. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient plus les deux garçons étaient anxieux. Xiaolang laissa même tomber deux fois son épée, il avait du mal à se concentrer. Tous les deux sursautèrent quand l'immense M.Loyal fit irruption dans le grand débarras.

- Eh les jeunes vous êtes prêts ? ça va être à vous dans cinq minutes !

- O…oui…

Il vint leur taper dans le dos.

- Allez relaxe vous allez faire sensation parmi les spectateurs et surtout les spectatrices !! Dit-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil plein de sous entendus.

- Euh…vous croyez ?

- Oh oui j'en suis sur ! allez préparez vous ! je vous attends !

Ils enfilèrent une tenue souple et légèrement ample pour ne pas gêner leurs mouvements et s'approchèrent de l'entrée de la piste.

- Eh Xiao !

- Quoi ?!

- Tu me laisseras gagner hein ?!

- Tu rêves !! renchérit-il en souriant.

Ils allaient commencer à se chamailler quand ils entendirent la grosse voix de M.Loyal les appeler. Le rideau rouge s'écarta leur ouvrant le passage.

**oOoOo**

Les estrades étaient combles, et des tonnerres d'applaudissements résonnaient dans leurs oreilles. Ils pouvaient sûrement sentir le regard émerveillé des jeunes filles sur eux.

Une musique entraînante mais presque inquiétante résonna dans l'enceinte du cirque et le duel put commencer. Aussitôt, tout le public se tût accroché aux mouvements des deux protagonistes sur la piste. Xiaolang et Seï montrait une grande agilité et beaucoup d'ingéniosité pour surprendre l'autre, à partir d'un moment ils ne voyaient plus le public tout autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus que l'adversaire.

Seï parvint à désarmer Xiaolang en envoyant son épée se planter dans le sable quelques mètres plus loin. Celui ci évita un coup et roula sur le sol pour récupérer son épée, il vit son adversaire foncer vers lui et réussit au dernier moment à placer la lame sur le cou de Seï qui s'avoua vaincu.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, essoufflés et entendirent à nouveau le bourdonnement des cris de joie et des applaudissement résonner dans leurs oreilles.

Seï se pencha vers son ami et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Xiaolang la saisit en souriant et se redressa. M. Loyal vint derrière eux et leur leva les bras en signe de salut !

Lorsque Xiaolang se releva de son salut, son regard croisa deux yeux verts qui le regardaient intensément. Ces yeux, il les avait déjà vu, au petit village de montagne, la jeune fille habillée en garçon qu'il avait aidé. Ses cheveux châtains étaient relevés en macaron et coiffés d'ornement et de deux baguettes en bois de cerisier noir. Pendant un instant il lui sembla que le monde arrêtait de tourner alors que la demoiselle lui souriait.

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un le tirer par le poignet, c'était Seï, ils devaient retourner en coulisse.

**oOoOo**

- C'était elle Seï ! Elle était là je l'ai vu !

- De qui tu parles Xiao ?

- La fille ! celle dont je t'ai parlé que j'ai rencontré dans le petit village avant notre arrivé ici !

- C'est super ça ! alors va vite la voir avant qu'elle ne parte !!

- Hein quoi ?!!

Mais déjà Seï le poussait dehors.

- Et y'a pas de protestations à avoir ! tu y vas et puis c'est tout !

- Moué…avoue que tu veux rester seul avec ta petite chinoise !

Son ami ne répondit pas tout de suite

- Oui ! y'a un peu de ça mais c'est surtout pour toi ! si tu la laisses s'en aller sans lui avoir parlé tu risques de ne plus la revoir !! Alors vas y et ne revient pas avant de l'avoir vu !!

Xiaolang regardait vers la tante qui venait de se fermer avec des yeux éberlués. Son ami était vraiment étrange quand il s'y mettait.

**oOoOo**

Il courut à l'entrée du cirque, il chercha un moment. Il commençait à croire qu'elle était déjà partit quand il la vit sortir du chapiteau, accompagnée d'un homme. Il était aussi grand que lui, portait un habit occidental, une chemise blanche, une veste et un pantalon noirs et une cravate. Il avait les cheveux noirs reflets bleutés coiffés en arrière et de petites lunettes rondes posé devant ses yeux clairs. Il avait les yeux en amandes d'un chinois mais sa peau et son allure donnait l'impression qu'il devait venir d'Europe.

La demoiselle à coté de lui portait un kimono en soie noire, aux motifs de papillons cousu en fils d'or qui volaient au dessus d'une rivière au bas du kimono, elle portait aux pieds des zoris noires et à son poignet une jolie bourse elle aussi noire et dorée. Son compagnon parlait à M.Loyal et regardait dans l'autre direction. La demoiselle gardait les yeux baissés, attendant que la conversation entre les deux hommes soit finit. Xiaolang eut du mal à la reconnaître, au village elle était si vive et énergique et là, elle ne disait rien et attendait patiemment le moment de partir. Elle agissait en parfaite demoiselle du monde dans son kimono de soie.

Xiaolang s'approcha d'elle, toucha sa main discrètement, l'inconnue sursauta mais il lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre. Il l'emmena derrière le cirque.

**oOoOo**

- Je ne peux pas vous parler, si Hiiragizawa-san s'aperçoit de mon absence je…

Le jeune homme l'interrompit en posant son doigt sur les lèvres roses de la demoiselle.

- M'avez vous oublié ?! c'est moi qui vous ai aidez au village

- Non, Monsieur je ne vous ai pas oublié, j'ai trouvé votre prestation incroyable tout à l'heure mais…je ne peux rester

- J'ai du mal à vous reconnaître, là bas vous étiez si vive et joyeuse et maintenant, j'ai l'impression de parler à une inconnue.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez de moi mais…je ne peux rien pour vous je suis désolé. Maintenant laissez moi m'en aller s'il vous plait

Elle fit demi-tour et commença à partir mais il lui attrapa doucement le poignet.

- Dites moi au moins comment vous vous appelez !

- Mais, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! On ne se connaît pas et je…

- S'il vous plait…

Il sentait la main de la demoiselle frémir dans la sienne, elle osa lever les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard ambré de son kidnappeur momentané avant de les baisser aussitôt et de déclarer à voix basse.

- Sakura…

- Sakura. Répéta t-il. C'est beau

Elle libéra son poignet de l'emprise du jeune homme

- Il faut que je parte…laissez moi tranquille. Chuchota t-elle en partant rejoindre son cavalier qui tourna au même instant la tête vers la jeune fille qui hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient partir. Elle s'inclina devant M. Loyal et posa sa main sur le bras du jeune aristocrate et ils partirent.

Xiaolang les regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision. Etait ce vraiment la même personne qu'il avait rencontrée en montagne ? il commençait à douter. Mais une chose était sure, il espérait la revoir mais avec un simple nom la chose n'allait pas être simple.

**oOoOo**

Il fut bientôt appelé ainsi que Seï pour ranger le matériel et nourrir les animaux, quand ils furent tous les deux seuls son ami l'interrogea avec avidité.

- Alors tu l'as vu ?!

- Oui… dit-il simplement

- Quoi ! c'est tout ?! Ben raconte !!!

- Elle était avec un homme, il devait avoir notre âge

- Aille ! Seï fit une grimace comme s'il s'était fait mordre. Il était comment ce type ?

- Plutôt beau garçon et habillé comme un occidental. Dit-il en grinçant des dents

- Il n'est pas chinois ?

- Si sûrement, mais il a la peau trop clair pour n'être que chinois.

- Bon alors et elle qu'est ce qu'elle ta dit ?!

- Rien de particulier…je commence à me demander si je ne me suis pas trompé de personne.

- Comment ça ? Demanda son compagnon avec incompréhension mais aussi avec curiosité.

- Elle était, si distante et timide comme une hirondelle effarouchée. Elle m'a juste donné son nom et encore j'ai du la supplier !

- Hum ?

- Sakura…

Seï observa Xiaolang avec attention, il était ailleurs lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom, rêveur.

- Sakura ?! c'est pas chinois ça !

- Non, c'est japonais

- Alors tu la retrouveras peu être à Edo

Seï sourit en observant la réaction du jeune chinois qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il sourit et son regard noisette s'éclaircit.

- Peu être. Mais Edo c'est vaste et puis, il y a cet homme.

- Boh tu sais, si tu as pu l'approcher deux fois je suis sure que tu y parviendras encore ! je te connais

Il lui asséna une tape amicale dans le dos, Xiaolang se courba sous le choc.

- Au fait, tu m'as impressionné tout à l'heure tu sais ! Un peu plus et je me faisais battre ! Tu t'es très bien défendu !

A la grande surprise de son ami, Seï rougit et se gratta la tête, gêné/

- Merci Xiao ! Mais c'est peut être parce que je savais que Fen me regardait ! J'aurais tout fait pour l'impressionner !

Xiaolang le regarda un bref instant étonné puis éclata de rire

- Toi alors !! ça fait que deux jours que tu la connais et déjà c'est l'amour fou !

- Euh oui…Dit Seï, il baissa les yeux. Euh…Xiao…j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Woé quoi ?!

- Euh…je…je voudrais rester ici avec le cirque…

- Quoi ?!!


	6. Chapter 6

Réponses aux reviews :

**Dame Angélique Malfoy: **lol folle? jveux bien te croire mais moi je ne suis pas mieux dans le genre lol enfin bref ! Tu vas aller de surprises en surprises jte le garanti -

**SiaAhn Sacham** dans ce cas je te présente toutes mes excuses pour l'avoir cru car j'avais ressenti ca comme telle. Pardon de m'être trompée et je te remercie donc de ces encouragements en espérant que la suite te plaira

**Marie: **Ah ma petite Marie il va faloir étre un peu plus patiente mais tu seras comblée j'en suis sure

Fichu pc V.V grroouu désolé pour ce retard mais mon pc m'a laché alors...enfin voila quoi i.i mais passons a notre histoire. De nombreuses péripéties attendant notre Shaolan et parfois pas les plus faciles vous verrez que tout ne sera pas toujours rose au moins vous êtes averti lol XD **grosse sadique la Lacus**

_Bien à vous_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 6: Aveux et Adieux**

Xiaolang était atterré par ce que venait de dire son compagnon. Seï voulait rester ici et abandonner son camarade d'enfance. Il n'en revenait pas.

- Je sais que c'est soudain mais…j'en ai déjà parlé à M. Loyal et il est d'accord !

- Mais…pourquoi ?! si j'ai fais quelque chose qui…

- Non non !! ça n'a rien avoir avec toi Xiao !

- Alors quoi ?!

- C'est pour Fen, tu comprends je ne la connais que depuis peu mais je sens déjà que je ne peux plus me passer d'elle. Je sais que si je part avec toi j'aurais mon meilleur ami mais je perdrais quelqu'un que j'aime et peu être que je ne pourrais plus retrouver ce sentiment plus tard…

- Je vois…

Xiaolang était trop choqué pour dire autre chose, son meilleur ami voulait le laisser…pour une femme. S'il n'avait pas rencontré cette mystérieuse jeune fille, il n'aurait pas compris la décision de Seï mais à présent, les choses étaient différentes.

- Je comprends. Dit-il tout de même avec un peu d'amertume.

- Xiao tu m'en veux je le sens mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. J'avais espéré que peut être…tu resterais ici avec nous…

- Seï…tu sais très bien que…

- Oui, je sais que tu dois retrouver ton passé. J'étais sure que tu refuserais mais je devais quand même te le demander au nom de notre amitié.

- Je sais Seï mais je ne peux vraiment pas et sache que je ne t'en veux pas je comprends bien ce que tu ressens ne t'inquiète pas.

- Xiao, je suis tellement désolé de te faire ça…

- Mais arrête ! tu as bien raison, elle est très jolie et tu sembles beaucoup l'aimer ! Ca serait dommage de laisser passer ça !

- Merci…

Xiaolang sourit pour rassurer son ami, mais il en avait quand même gros sur le cœur. Mais il ne voulait pas que Seï s'en aperçoive ! C'était quelqu'un de bien et il méritait d'être avec une personne qui l'aime et surtout de stabilité, au lieu de courir sur les routes avec lui.

- Maintenant excuse moi mais je suis crevé ! et si je dois partir à la première heure demain j'ai intérêt à aller me coucher !

- Demain ?! Déjà ? Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ?!

- Non, plus tôt je partirais plus tôt j'arriverais à Edo

- Oui…je comprends. Il baissa la tête mais la releva aussitôt lorsque Xiaolang parla

- Bon ben…bonne nuit vieux…

- Bonne nui Xiao.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce laissant son ami seul.

Ils ne dormirent pas bien ni l'un ni l'autre cette nuit là.

**oOoOo**

Au matin, après un bon petit déjeuner toute la troupe dit au revoir à Xiaolang

- C'était un plaisir de te connaître petit. Dit M. Loyal

- Merci M. ce fut un plaisir pour moi aussi ! Et merci pour l'ébergement

- Ce n'était rien voyons.

Puis il se tourna vers Seï qui lui accorda un sourire.

- Prend soin de toi Xiao, j'espère que tu pourras vite arriver à Edo !

- Merci vieux ! et toi veille sur elle !

Il désigna la jeune chinoise accroché au bras de son ami qui rit lorsque Xiaolang posa ses yeux sur elle

- T'inquiète elle est en de bonnes mains

- J'en doute pas !

Il dit au revoir à tout le monde, tourna les talons et s'en alla.

**oOoOo**

La route était encore longue jusqu'à Edo, il était à présent seul et ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il marchait.

Il ne retint pas sa joie lorsqu'il vit un village de pêcheurs, la mer de Chine s'étalait à ses pieds comme un immense miroir bleu.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la mer, cette douce odeur d'iode mélangé à celle du poisson.

Il entra dans le village, ça devait être jour de marché car les rues principales étaient pleines d'étales de toutes sortes ! Les rues étaient blindées de monde, les éclats de voix des marchants pour vendre leurs produits donnait du bôme au cœur ! Xiaolang se sentait revigoré par cette ambiance. Mais aussi trituré par son estomac qui commençait à crier famine !

Il se faufila entre les stands et la foule pour trouver une auberge.

Après quelques minutes de recherches il en trouva une qui était à son goût. Petite mais chaleureuse, heureusement, il avait de l'argent ! M. Loyal avait partagé la part de leur spectacle de la veille entre lui et Seï, il pouvait donc se permettre de manger à sa faim !

Il entra dans l'auberge où il fut accueillit par une jeune femme à peine plus âgée que lui, elle portait un kimono traditionnel et s'inclina pour le saluer. Elle n'était pas très grande, les cheveux foncés coiffés en tresses qu'elle avait remonté et attaché avec une pince en argent.

- Monsieur désire une chambre ou seulement déjeuner ?!

- Je prendrais juste un déjeuner s'il vous plait.

- Bien

Sur ce elle se releva et inclina sa tête en signe d'approbation

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre !

Xiaolang enleva ses chaussures et entra dans la petite auberge en suivant la jeune femme devant lui.

- Je suis Madame Mihara, la responsable de cette auberge. L'informa t-elle. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas

- Merci beaucoup

Elle lui montra le petit coin restaurant de l'auberge. Ce n'était pas très grand, quelques tables disposées en rang devant la petite cuisine et un comptoir.

- Prenez place je vous ne prie.

Elle tira une chaise et Xiaolang y prit place

- Merci Madame

Elle sourit et acquiesça avant de prendre congé.

Il commanda un repas complet qu'il mangea avec appétit, parfois il levait les yeux sur le comptoir où il voyait la gérante parler ou plutôt se disputer avec un jeune homme de son âge qui souriait tout le temps. Que pouvait-il bien lui raconter ?! Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres, aussi, lorsqu'elle lui apporta le dessert il lui demanda.

- Excusez ma curiosité mais, qui est cet homme après qui vous criez ?

La jeune femme rougit et baissa un instant les yeux.

- Oh lui ! c'est mon compagnon Yamasaki !! Il n'arrête jamais de raconter des histoires abracadabrantes ! Et ça risque de gêner les clients !

Xiaolang la regarda avec insistance

- Vous n'êtes pas chinois dites moi ! Vos noms n'en n'ont pas la consonance.

- Non c'est exact ! Nous sommes tous les deux d'une petite ville au Nord d'Edo !

- Edo vous dites ?!

- Oui, pourquoi ?!

- C'est que…je voudrais m'y rendre.

- Ah vraiment ?!

Madame Mihara et Xiaolang sursautèrent à cette voix masculine.

- Takashi !! qu'est ce que tu fais là !! railla Mihara

- J'ai entendu que tu parlais de nous ! alors j'ai tout de suite accouru pardi !

- Ben voyons…

- Alors l'ami ? poursuivit Yamasaki. Vous voulez aller à Edo ? C'est pas la porte à coté

- Je sais…mais je dois à tout prix m'y rendre !

- Il y a un bateau qui part demain matin pour le Japon ! Dit-Mihara. Passez la nuit ici et vous pourrez partir demain à la première heure !

- Merci ! c'est très aimable de votre part !

Mihara lui sourit mais Yamasaki se mit devant elle en levant son index en l'air.

- A propos de Edo et du Japon ! Vous saviez que…

- Oui oui on sait Takashi ! Mais Monsieur n'a aucune envie d'entendre tes histoires !

Elle prit Yamasaki par l'oreille et l'emmena derrière le comptoir. Xiaolang les regarda étonné ! Quels drôles de personnes ! Mais ils semblaient très liés même s'ils se disputaient souvent.

Le soir il y eut une fête dans le village, on faisait griller des poissons sur des barbecue, on dansait et on chantait, sans oublier les stands de sucreries et de jeu.

Xiaolang était émerveillé par autant d'effervescence, tout le monde était habillé d'un yukata, des enfants couraient partout et les jeunes filles se promenaient à plusieurs dans les rues.

Il marchait toujours lorsqu'il vit une petite fille qui pleurait devant un stand de poissons.

Xiaolang s'accroupit et pencha son visage sur le coté.

- Eh bien ! pourquoi est ce qu'une aussi jolie ptite fille pleure t-elle ?

La petite chinoise leva son regard embué de larmes. Xiaolang sortit un mouchoir et essuya ses larmes.

- Alors dit moi tout. Dit-il en souriant

- Snniif…je n'arrive pas à avoir des poissons !! Snif sniff

- Ah je comprends, c'est vrai que ça n'est pas facile ! S'il vous plait ?

- Oui ? Monsieur désire tenter sa chance ?

- Oui, je voudrais faire une partie !

Il tendit une pièce au marchand qui lui remit une épuisette et un petit sot.

Il prit l'épuisette et parvint à attraper trois poissons ! L'enfant applaudit avec joie.

- Vous êtes trop fort Monsieur !!

Il lui tendit le sot en souriant.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux comme cadeau ?!

- C'est…c'est vrai ? je peux choisir ce que je veux ?!

- Oui ! alors choisit ce qui te fais plaisir !

L'enfant prit le sot et le tendit avec entrain au marchand et choisit un gros nounours en peluche qu'elle serra fort contre elle.

- Merci Monsieur !!

Elle tira sur sa manche pour qu'il se penche, elle lui fit une bise sur la joue.

- Tu ne pleureras plus c'est promis ?

- Oui c'est promis !

Elle le quitta et partit en courant sous le regard de Xiaolang.

**oOoOo**

Vers vingt deux heures il rentra à l'auberge et se coucha de suite.

Cette nuit, Xiaolang rêva.

_Il vit une fête où les gens portaient des vêtements colorés puis un long couloir où courait des gens affolés et un quai de gare._

Il se réveilla en sueur et essoufflé. Il mit quelque temps à se rendormir et lorsqu'il se réveilla au matin son rêve était encore bien encré dans son esprit. Il avait déjà fait ce rêve auparavant mais plus depuis des années. Et à chaque fois, c'était plus précis.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se plonger d'avantage dans ses souvenirs, il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas louper le bateau.

Il se leva, aller prendre son petit déjeuner prit congé de ses ôtes.

- Faites un bon voyage. Dit Mihara en souriant

- Et soyez prudent ! les grandes villes ne sont pas sure pour les étrangers !

- Merci pour ce conseil je le suivrais.

Il quitta l'auberge et se rendit au port où il vit le bateau qu'il devait prendre.

- Excusez moi ! C'est bien le bateau qui va à Edo ?!

- C'est exact jeune homme ! J'espère que vous avez de quoi payer votre voyage ?!

- Oui bien sur ! Tenez !

Il lui donna quelques sous en échange d'un billet.

- Vous pouvez monter à bord nous n'allons pas tarder à partir.

Xiaolang s'installa dans sa cabine, quelque minute plus tard le bateau s'ébranlait et prit doucement la route du Japon.

Le jeune homme sortit sur le pont et regarda les rives chinoises s'éloigner lentement. Reviendrait il un jour ?!


	7. Chapter 7

Réponses aux reviews :

**Chyna-Girl** Ou est-elle passée? XD tu verras bien il faudra attendre un peu avant de la revoir mais rassure toi tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer en attendant :p (enfin...j'espère lol)

**Dame Angelique Malfoy: **lol que de mots techniques ma chère xD je reconnais bien votre haut niveau de culture :D Je vous laisse pleinement savouer ce nouveau et très tardif chapitre 7.

**SiaAhn Sacham** merci de ton enthousiasme ça me fait très plaisir x

_Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'aident à avancer et me motive et je ne vous demande pas pardon pour tout ce retard car je sais que je suis inexcusable...problème de pc et gros travaux on raison de mon aciduité mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour rattraper ça je vous le promets._

_Mais faisons un jeu nous verrons si vous allez trouver dans ce chapitre un clin d'oeil a un grand film que vous avez surement vu XD_

_Bonne lecture_

_Bien à vous_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 7: La traversée

Les terres n'étaient à présent plus qu'un souvenir.

Le bateau s'était arrêté dans un second port avant de quitter les terres l'après midi suivant en direction de l'Est, avec rien d'autre à perte de vue, que l'océan.

Xiaolang aimait regarder l'immensité bleue, ça le détendait, il respirait cette bonne odeur d'iode à plein poumon accoudé au bastingage. Parfois en se penchant un peu, il voyait des dauphins nager à coté du navire, faisant des bonds impressionnants.

Cependant aujourd'hui en cette journée grise, le moral du jeune homme n'était pas au beau fixe.

Il se sentait horriblement seul, sans Seï il avait une impression de vide. Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard ambré. Bien sur Seï lui manquait, mais il ne lui en voulait pas, cette décision lui appartenait et quelque part il la comprenait…Lui aussi aurait été anéantis de quitter un être qui lui était cher…Depuis son départ du cirque il n'avait eu guère le temps de penser à tout ça, mais à présent qu'il était seul au milieu de l'océan, il avait tout le temps de penser.

Quand reverrait-il la troublante inconnue aux yeux verts ?! La jolie Sakura. Où était-elle maintenant ?!

Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, il faisait un autre rêve que celui qu'il faisait d'habitude. Il voyait un coffre à jouets en bois, une porte dérobée dans un mur, et un enfant…il ne saurait dire si s'était un garçon ou une fille. Il portait l'habit des serviteurs, les cheveux attachés. Et la jolie demoiselle du cirque et celle de la ruelle avait la peau blanche, et ses manières n'étaient pas celles d'une fille du peuple. Alors pourquoi…pourquoi cette inconnue lui donnait une telle impression de déjà vue ? Il n'en savait rien et plus il cherchait plus il se perdait dans le fil de ses pensées.

Xiaolang regarda le pendentif qui pendait à son cou, une petite clé où était gravé _Ensemble à Edo, _mai après toutes ces années, est ce que quelqu'un l'attendrait encore à Edo ?! En fait ce point ne le dérangeait plus depuis un moment, ce qu'il voulait c'était comprendre, connaître ses origines, savoir son vrai nom, peu être retrouver la personne qui lui avait donné cette clé, mais surtout…surtout revoir la mystérieuse Sakura. Il avait tant de questions à lui poser mais ça serait sûrement chose délicate si l'homme qui l'accompagnait au cirque était encore avec elle, de toute évidence il avait beaucoup d'influence sur elle et si cet homme l'avait vu parler à un inconnu elle aurait eu sans doute des ennuis. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'elle avait été aussi fuyante la dernière fois, oui, c'était pour ça il n'en doutait pas, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Xiaolang l'avait sorti du pétrin tout de même !! Ce genre de choses ne s'oubliait pas !

Il voulait à tout prix se rassurer lui même car se dire qu'elle avait pu l'oublier alors que lui ne pensait qu'a elle le plongeait dans une affreuse mélancolie. Et de toute façon, il allait à Edo et Sakura était japonaise, une demoiselle noble comme elle devait sûrement résider dans la capitale ! Et comme c'était l'ultime objectif de Xiaolang, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups : Il connaîtrait son passé et retrouverait la jolie japonaise aux yeux verts !!

Tout d'un coup il se sentit plein d'entrain et de courage. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer et pleins de nouveaux visages dont il allait faire la connaissance. Il avait eu un petit moment de peur et d'appréhension mais c'était vite passé pour laisser place à une grande excitation.

Le jeune homme se promena en parcourant le pont, il leva un instant les yeux au ciel, il allait sûrement pleuvoir d'ici peu.

**oOoOo**

Sur le pont beaucoup de monde se promenait encore, ou se reposait sur des chaises longues. Xiaolang passa près d'un groupe d'occidentaux certainement, les femmes portaient de longues robes vaporeuses munies de délicieux décolletées ornées de bijoux et sur leurs têtes de grands chapeaux qui cachaient leurs visages de porcelaine. Les hommes portaient le même style d'habit que celui…celui qui accompagnait Sakura ; un pantalon en toile, une jaquette au dessus d'une chemise blanche.

Xiaolang trouvait ses personnes fascinantes, leurs habits et leurs manières étaient si différents de celle en Chine, cependant, il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par une violente bourrasque qui fit s'envoler tous les chapeaux !

Xiaolang entendit un cri qui devait appartenir à une jeune fille.

- Oh non ! mon chapeau !! rattrapez le viiiite !!

La demoiselle courait comme elle pouvait soulevant légèrement sa robe pour faciliter sa course. Le chapeau virevoltait dans les courants d'air mais fut soudain stoppé par une main. La jeune fille interrompu sa course essoufflée et confuse.

Il s'avéra que son sauveur était un jeune homme, une demoiselle ne devait pas regarder un homme en face, elle baissa rapidement les yeux mais eu un court instant pour le regarder. Il était grand, bien bâti, brun mais on aurait dit qu'il s'était coiffé avec un pétard. Et des yeux ambrés qui la regardait.

- Je suppose que c'est à vous ?! Lui dit-il en lui tendant le chapeau

- Euh oui…merci beaucoup Monsieur.

Ce jeune homme la troublait, elle avait dû se retenir de ne pas sursauter quand il lui avait adressé la parole.

- Xiaolang. L'interrompit le jeune homme la faisant sursauter cette fois pour de bon. Elle prit son chapeau qu'il lui tendait.

- Xiaolang, merci. Il serait tombé par dessus bord si vous n'aviez pas été là.

- Vous devez y tenir à ce chapeau.

- Oui c'est…c'est mon père qui me l'avait ramené de Paris

- Je comprends.

La demoiselle leva enfin son visage vers lui, il cru être pétrifié sur place. C'était elle, des cheveux blonds coiffés en une coiffure compliquée, et de grands yeux verts timides et confus. Xiaolang se ressaisit, ça ne pouvait pas être _**son**_ inconnue, elle n'avait pas les yeux en amande. Mais tout en elle lui rappelait la jolie japonaise en kimono.

- Et vous ? Demanda t-il soudain brisant le silence.

- Pardon ?! Dit-elle surprise par cette question inopinée

- Je vous ai dit mon nom mais je ne connais toujours pas le votre.

- Oh euh, je suis confuse. Je me nomme Emilie. Je suis la fille du gouverneur de Hollande.

Il était vrai qu'a l'époque, la Hollande était l'un des rares pays européen à pouvoir faire des échanges avec le Japon. Les deux jeunes gens marchèrent sur le pont en discutant.

- Ainsi donc vous allez au Japon avec votre famille pour quelques vacances.

- C'est exact, mon père s'y trouve déjà pour affaires et nous a demandé de le rejoindre. Je suis impatiente c'est la première fois que je pars aussi loin de chez moi et j'attendais ce voyage avec impatience !

Xiaolang l'écoutait avec intérêt, elle était si fraîche et spontanée, beaucoup moins guidait que les autres dames de ce bateau, dû à son jeune âge peut être.

- Et vous ? Lui demanda Emilie.

- Moi ?!

- Oui, vous. Sourit elle amusée – Je ne vois pas d'autre personne avec qui je converse en ce moment.

- Euh, oui mais que voulez vous savoir ?!

- Nous venons de faire une longue promenade, et j'ai été la seule à parler. Alors c'est à votre tour. D'où venez vous ?

Décidément, cette demoiselle était étonnante, il se sentait un peu troublé à son contact, elle avait posé sa main sur son bras.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter vous savez

- Je vous écoute. Insista la jeune fille.

- Je suis de Chine, j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat au Nord de la capitale

- Vous êtes orphelin, c'est bien triste.

- La responsable de l'orphelinat m'a raconté qu'elle m'avait trouvé sur un chemin près de la maison alors que j'avais 8ans. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance avant mon arrivé là bas.

- Et pour quelle raison allez vous au Japon ?

Xiaolang lui dévoila la petite clé dorée à son cou.

- Lisez ce qui est écrit.

_- Ensemble à Edo_. Je comprends vous y allez pour vous aider à retrouver votre passé.

- C'est ça. Affirma t-il en souriant.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de très courageux Xiaolang, faire aussi long voyage, seul qui plus ai. Je vous admire.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Euh mais…ce n'est pas grand chose vous savez !

- Oh si ! moi je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire ce long voyage seule.

- En fait, je n'étais pas seul au début. Je voyageais avec un ami mais il m'a _abandonné_ pour une femme. Plaisanta t-il.

- Oh ! je suis navrée !

- Ne le soyez pas ! J'ai très bien compris sa raison et je ne lui en veux pas, je ne pouvais pas lui offrir mieux qu'une vie de balades sur les routes. Il sera mieux là bas avec elle.

Emilie était de plus en plus étonnée par ce jeune homme à coté d'elle, plus ils parlaient, plus elle comprenait que c'était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il était toujours poli et courtois, mais ses vêtements et son apparence faisait de lui un garçon des rues, alors que son parlé et son attitude était ceux d'un noble. Elle était un peu déconcertée par ce beau jeune homme, elle rougit d'ailleurs à cette pensée.

-Euh Xiaolang…

- Oui ?!

Voudriez vous, vous joindre à ma mère et moi pour le dîner de ce soir ? Elle serait enchantée de vous connaître.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Et puis, je n'ai vraiment rien de décent à me mettre !

- Nous avons apporté un nouveau costume pour mon père, on vous le prêtera si vous voulez !

- Oh non je ne peux pas faire ça !!

Emilie lui saisit le bras en riant.

- Allons ne faites pas l'enfant ! C'est moi qui vous le propose ! Père n'en saura jamais rien je vous assure ! Ca sera notre secret hein !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice qui le fit rougir.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Xiaolang céda, il n'aurait rien su lui refuser, elle était si enthousiaste.

**oOoOo**

- Incroyable !!

Emilie était entré dans le petit salon de sa suite où se trouvait Xiaolang et l'habilleuse de ces dames. Elle lui fit enfiler la jaquette noire. Habillé comme ça il était…époustouflant, ses cheveux n'avaient hélas pu être vraiment domestiqués. Mais il avait une telle prestance.

- Vous trouvez ?! répondit celui ci, mal à l'aise. – Je me sens un peu à l'étroit là dedans

- Mais non ! vous êtes superbe ! On dirait un prince !

Xiaolang ne répondit rien cette fois, il était horriblement gêné, et absent à l'appellation _**prince**_, ce mot lui donnait des sensations étranges qu'il n'aurait su définir.

- Je vois que mon père et vous faites un peu près la même taille, son costume vous va très bien !

- Oui…Murmura t-il encore dans sa rêverie.

L'habilleuse leur rappela qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Ils descendirent donc tous deux à la salle à manger, et y retrouvèrent la mère d'Emilie, une grande dame blonde comme sa fille et aux yeux noisettes. Sa personne dégageait naturellement de l'élégance et du raffinement.

Ils se mirent à table et parlèrent, bizarrement Xiaolang se sentait vraiment à l'aise à cette table où se tenait deux dames nobles.

**oOoOo**

Emilie et Xiaolang restèrent ensemble ensuite pendant toute la semaine qui suivit, leurs liens se resserrant un peu plus chaque jour. Ils se promenaient sur le pont où s'employaient à la lecture où encore aux jeux de cartes tandis que la mère de la jeune fille tenait salon avec d'autres femmes rencontrées au cours du voyage.

- Xiaolang, j'aimerais te présenter mon père, je suis sure que tu lui plairais tu sais.

- C'est gentil, mais je crains ne pas avoir le temps, une fois arrivée à Edo.

- Nous devrons nous dire au revoir…Rien que d'y penser, Emilie ressentit beaucoup de peine.

- Oui mais nous pourrons nous revoir, tu seras à l'ambassade de Hollande, si je veux te voir j'y viendrais !

- C'est vrai ?! j'attendrais tes visites avec impatiences alors !

Ils étaient assit dans la salle à manger, on leur avait servit un apéritif un peu fort et Emilie semblait déjà pompette, ses joues étaient rouges et elle riait tout le temps.

- Emilie, je crois que tu as assez bu comme ça, dit son ami en prenant son verre.

- Tu as bu la même quantité que moi je te signale ! Dit-elle en riant.

Effectivement elle et Xiaolang avaient bu deux verres, et lui aussi commençait à se sentir un peu bizarre.

- Bon, allez vient je te ramène à ta chambre ça vaut mieux !

- Mais, mais ! je n'ai pas sommeil !!

- Que diraient tes parents s'ils te voyaient dans cet état ?!

- Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais !

Sans lui demander son avis, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre la posant sur son lit.

- Voilà, Mademoiselle est arrivé !

- Merci Xiaolang ! tu es un amour. Dit-elle les yeux à demi fermés, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

- Tu devrais te reposer maintenant. Il sentait qu'elle le rapprochait de lui, il commençait à avoir sérieusement chaud, l'alcool lui montait à la tête.

- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ?! je n'ai pas envie de rester toute seule ici.

- Non je crois…qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

- Dis moi Xiaolang, qu'est ce qui pourrait déclancher l'ivresse chez toi hein ?!

Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans les grands yeux verts de sa compagne, son cou était prisonniers de ses doux bras blancs et il avait de moins en moins envie de partir.

- Ecoute Emilie je…

Mais la demoiselle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, elle l'embrassa, ses lèvres étaient brûlantes et avaient le délicieux goût à la fois sucré et amer de la liqueur qu'ils avaient tous les deux bu. Il était ivre lui aussi, par l'alcool et par la jolie blonde qu'il tenait dans ses bras, sa volonté était définitivement anéantie. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la bascula sur le lit. Sa bouche captura celle d'Emilie, avant de s'aventurer plus avant, bien plus avant.


	8. Chapter 8

Réponses aux reviews :

**Dame Angelique Malfoy:** rooohooo ne dit pas ça uu et si tu es une vraie blonde c'est encore plus appréciable vu qu'elles sont rares et très jolies XD

Enfin je m'égare merci pour ce long commmais tu verras que dans mes fics tout n'est pas toujours rose -

**SiaAhn Sacham**: eeeh oui

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 8: Bienvenu à Edo**

Il faisait déjà grand jour, la grisaille de la veille avait laissé la place à un grand soleil qui perçait par le hublot de la chambre d'Emilie.

Xiaolang ouvrit ses paupières horriblement lourdes, sa tête était dans du coton et il avait l'impression qu'un danseur de claquette avait élu domicile à l'intérieur de son crâne. Et si ce n'était que ça…il avait la bouche pâteuse, les membres engourdis, que Diable avait-il pu se passer hier soir ?! Il n'en n'avait plus aucun souvenir…soudain son nez sentit un parfum fleurit, un parfum de femme…mais…ça n'était pas son lit ça !!! Il tourna la tête avec difficulté, croyant qu'elle allait éclater à chaque mouvement. Il vit avec surprise qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien, une demoiselle aux cheveux dorés dormait encore lové contre lui. Xiaolang commença à avoir des sueurs froides…c'était Emilie qui dormait là, à coté de lui, et il était sans aucun doute dans sa chambre !

Dieu du ciel !! Il se souvenait maintenant !! Ils avaient bu tous les deux, il avait dû la ramener dans sa chambre, elle était déjà ivre, sûrement autant que lui et puis…c'était le trou noir mais à en juger par leur situation en ce moment précis, il ne s'était pas contenté de la raccompagner…

Le jeune homme dégluti avec difficulté, qu'avait-il fait ?!

Il avait dû gesticuler un peu trop, car la belle endormie à coté de lui ouvrit de petits yeux fatigués et encore embrumés par l'alcool de la veille. Elle était bien sur entièrement nue contre lui. Il tourna vivement la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Que penserait-elle de lui maintenant ?! Il sursauta quand elle prononça son nom.

- Xiaolang ?! Qu'est ce que….Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

Puis elle s'aperçut à son tour de la situation et remonta le drap sur elle illico presto.

- Nous…nous avons…

- J'en ai bien peur…Acheva son compagnon d'une nuit d'une voix tremblante

- Oh mon Dieu…si mère apprend ça…

- Nous sommes mal…

Dans un instant d'inattention, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant qu'une immense gêne s'empare d'eux. Emilie tourna la tête et cacha son amant de sa main.

- Xiaolang, est ce que tu voudrais bien t'habiller s'il te plait ?

S'il y avait eu un panier de tomates dans la chambre assurément Emilie les aurait toutes dépassé en couleur.

Son compagnon se leva et passa son pantalon ainsi que sa chemise.

- Je…je suis désolé. S'excusa t-il – Je ne me souviens de rien…je t'ai ramené et puis c'est le trou noir.

- Moi aussi…mais…pas besoin d'être devin pour deviné ce qui s'est passé…je…je suis horriblement confuse…

- C'est bon je suis habillé. Averti Xiaolang en se tournant dos à elle. – -Tu devrais faire de même je crois avant que quelqu'un ne vienne.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle enfila une tenue de nuit à la hâte et peigna ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle put.

- C'est affreusement gênant…Déclara Emilie en bisant le silence de l'instant.

- On va par tarder à arriver je pense…je devrais peu être m'en aller…je regrette pour cette nuit je…je sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

- Moi aussi je m'excuse, on n'aurait pas dû boire autant !

Gêné Xiaolang se dirigea vers la porte et s'excusa encore une fois avant de sortir et de retourner à sa cabine.

**oOoOo**

Pourquoi…pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?!?! Peu être était ce…par ce que Emilie lui ressemblait étrangement…à cette troublante japonaise aux yeux de jade. Il avait perdu la tête cette nuit, et ses rêves où il s'imaginait dans ses bras.

Il se tint la tête, sa migraine encore bien présente le faisait atrocement souffrir. Aussi, il s'allongea et se mit une compresse froide sur le front.

A présent, on voyait les côtes japonaises se rapprocher lentement, Edo n'était plus très loin. Assommé par son mal de tête, Xiaolang s'assoupit et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

**oOoOo**

Cela dû lui faire du bien, car lorsqu'il se réveilla alerté par le sifflement du bateau signalant l'arrivé proche sa migraine n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il se leva et alla se débarbouiller avant de se rhabiller.

Le jeune homme décida qu'il valait mieux éviter de croiser Emilie et sa mère, après ce qui c'était passé la nuit passée c'était plus prudent. Il n'eut pas grand mal à passer inaperçu, la cohue qui régnait sur le bateau pour descendre sur le port était telle ! Qu'il parvint sans mal à se fondre dans la masse et même si son amie l'avait cherché les chances de le retrouver dans cette foule étaient nulles.

Xiaolang découvrait la capitale japonaise pour la première fois, et vu du port elle n'était pas différente de toutes les autres villes. Mais il sentait une grande excitation monter en lui, le Japon, il y était enfin ! Il allait peu être enfin connaître son passé et aussi…revoir Sakura. Après avoir passé autant de temps sur un bateau, il était heureux de retrouver enfin la terre ferme.

**oOoOo**

Il prit un pousse-pousse ces petites voitures tirées par un homme qui courait, la priorité c'était trouver une auberge où il pourrait résider.

- Connaissez vous une bonne auberge pas trop loin du centre-ville ?! S'enquit-il auprès du chauffeur.

- Une auberge ? c'est pas ça qui manque ici ! Je vous conduis tout de suite.

Le chauffeur commença sa course à petites foulées. Edo était toute nouvelle aux yeux de Xiaolang, il regardait d'un coté et d'autre de la voiture, les rues, les passants, les maisons. Ca n'était pas vraiment différent de la Chine.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans un beau cartier, remplit de coquettes maisons traditionnelles, par chance Xiaolang c'était passionné pour le Japon depuis longtemps, il connaissait donc le langage courant, suffisant pour se débrouiller. Il pu donc lire sur de grandes enseignes colorées **maisons de thé** ou encore **Okiya**. Pardon le jeune homme voyait en sortir de jolies poupées vêtues d'un superbe kimono de soie éclatant de couleur, le visage peint en blanc, les lèvres rouges écarlates, leurs cheveux relevés en chignon chargé de superbes ornements. Ils en croisèrent plusieurs par la suite qui se promenaient avec leurs ombrelles ou encore au bras d'un homme.

Xiaolang apprendrait plus tard que ces femmes étaient des geishas et que ce quartier où il était passé était un des très célèbres quartiers de maisons de thé de Edo.

**oOoOo**

Au bout de dix minutes, la voiture passa devant une immense propriété à la porte d'entrée massive, et deux jeunes femmes y entrer. Xiaolang écarquilla les yeux. C'était elle !! Sakura ! accompagnée d'une autre demoiselle qui ne paraissait pas plus âgée qu'elle. Sakura portait un kimono somptueux en soie verte pastelle et à l'obi rose claire, ses cheveux comme d'habitude relevés en un chignon serré. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans l'enceinte de la propriété, la lourde porte se refermant sur elles.

Xiaolang n'en revenait pas ! Il s'était penché pour regarder derrière eux afin de l'apercevoir le plus longtemps possible. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits il interrogea le chauffeur.

- Excusez moi ! Mais qu'elle était cette immense demeure que nous venons de passer ?!

- Hein ?! ah, c'est le manoir Hiiragizawa. Précisa le chauffeur.

- Hiiragizawa…

Répéta Xiaolang, c'était donc bien elle qu'il avait vu entrer. Il se rappelait que c'est ainsi qu'elle avait nommé l'homme qui l'accompagné au cirque.

- Y a t'il une auberge non loin d'ici ?!

- Oui Monsieur. C'est d'ailleurs là que je vous emmène.

Le jeune homme sourit, c'était un sacré coup de chance ou peu être…le destin. Il savait où habitait sa belle inconnue et en plus lui ne logerait pas loin.

Il ne savait encore comment…mais il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de la revoir, et puis…un homme qui possède un tel manoir, doit sûrement être important. Et un homme aussi important que ce M. Hiiragizawa pourrait certainement l'aider pour trouver des indices sur son passé. Il l'ignorait encore, mais le destin avait déjà une idée toute trouvée.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Dame Angelique Malfoy:** mdrrr ben zut alors moi qui voulait un chapitre éducatif :p j'ai loupé mon coup mdrrr. Mais si tu vas en tôle tu pourras po lire la suite qui va te plaire je pense

**SiaAhn Sacham** lool oui mais il ne tient qu'a nous de le tourner a notre avantage

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et votre engouement pour cette histoire, je ferais de mon mieux pour continuer à vous plaire_

_Sur ce Bonne lecture_

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 9: Coup de chance**

Au bout de quelques jours, Xiaolang n'avait toujours pas réussit à revoir Sakura, ça n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché un moyen mais il n'allait tout de même pas camper devant l'immense propriété, tout ce qu'il aurait réussit à faire c'est se faire arrêter et mettre au trou.

**oOoOo**

Le jeune homme avait aujourd'hui décidé de faire un petit tour histoire de découvrir le quartier. Ce matin, c'était jour de marché à Edo et les rues étaient blindées de monde et de chaque coté de la rue, des stands où les marchands clamaient les bien faits et l'utilité de leurs produits. Les badeaux s'attardaient et observaient parfois avec intérêt les démonstrations.

Xiaolang se promenait dans la foule, regardant ici et là, quand tout d'un coup, son attention fut retenue par deux silhouettes familières…

Sakura…elle flottait dans un kimono de soie rouge et à l'obi noir. Elle était divine. Le jeune homme tournant la tête, malheureusement elle était accompagnée de son chevalier servant habillé comme à son habitude d'un costume occidental sombre. Eux aussi faisant le marché. Mais c'était l'occasion où jamais de les approcher ! Il le fallait ! mais comment s'y prendre ?

"Réfléchit mon vieux, réfléchit !!"

Se dit-il en se forçant à trouver une bonne idée. Il releva son regard sur le couple et vit un homme plus que douteux dérober ni vu ni connu le portefeuille du gentleman. Sans plus réfléchir Xiaolang s'élança et attrapa le poignet du voleur prit sur le fait.

- Je te conseille de laisser ça si tu ne veux pas que je te torde le poignet l'ami ! Dit-il au pickpocket

Sakura et son cavalier se retournèrent avec étonnement. Le gentilhomme aperçut son portefeuille en de mauvaises mains mais décida de laisser faire son sauveur.

Xiaolang resserra son emprise et le voleur dû bien lâcher prise et s'enfuir avant l'arrivé des gens d'armes. Il ramassa le précieux portefeuille et le tendit à son propriétaire.

- Merci Monsieur. Répondit celui ci. – Je crois que sans vous je me faisais détrousser.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Ah mais nous, nous sommes déjà vu me semble t-il ?!

- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir Monseigneur.

- Oui je me rappel maintenant, vous êtes le jeune homme du cirque celui qui a fait la démonstration d'escrime. Il tourna la tête vers sa compagne qui avait baissé la tête comme il se devait en la présence d'hommes. – Qu'en pensez vous Madame ?!

- Je suppose qu'Hiiragizawa-sama à raison, il me semble à moi aussi reconnaître ce jeune homme.

- Fort bien ! Sakura a toujours eu un excellent sens de l'observation.

- Je suis honoré que vous vous souveniez de moi.

- Et pour cause ! Sakura et moi même sommes très friands d'art mariaux et de démonstration d'armes. Sur ses mots il posa sa main sur le dos de sa compagne. – Et la votre était exceptionnelle j'en conviens !

- Merci Monseigneur.

- Je vous en prie ! Appelez moi Eriol, je vous dois ma bourse qui plus est.

- Et moi c'est Xiaolang, Eriol-san.

- Et bien, Xiaolang, accepteriez vous de vous joindre à Sakura et moi même pour rentrer au manoir ?! J'organise une petite réception ce soir avec les notables de Londres qui viendront en voyage à Edo et je tiens à les époustoufler quand aux traditions et au savoir vivre japonais comme il se doit.

- Mais que pourrais je faire pour vous êtes agréable ?!

- Une démonstration d'escrime comme celle au cirque ! Ca les épatera j'en suis certain ! Naturellement je vous offre l'hospitalité

- Oh Eriol-san est bien aimable mais c'est trop pour quelqu'un comme moi.

- Au contraire. S'enquit Eriol. – C'est tout à fait justifié, je vous dois bien cela allons acceptez ! Sakura et moi serions tristes que vous refusiez.

Xiaolang adressa un regard discret à la jeune femme placé à la droite d'Eriol, elle ne disait rien mais ferma les yeux, un discret sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres vermeilles. Comment refuser une telle opportunité ? C'était un extraordinaire coup du destin.

- Et bien je ne me permettrais pas de vous offenser, c'est pourquoi j'accepte avec plaisir votre invitation.

- Fort bien !! nous en sommes enchantés ! N'est ce pas Madame ?!

Sakura releva enfin la tête et la hocha légèrement comme un roseau qui s'inclinait sous le vent.

- Je suis ravie d'accueillir Xiaolang-san au manoir. Hiiragizawa-sama a eu là une excellente idée.

- J'en étais sur ! Et bien ne perdons pas de temps, il nous faut rentrer au plus vite il y a encore beaucoup de choses a faire avant ce soir !!

**oOoOo**

Avant de rentrer au manoir Hiiragizawa, ils durent faire un détour à l'auberge pour que Xiaolang prennent ses affaires et règle la note à l'aubergiste.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de l'immense propriété, Xiaolang en eut le souffle coupé. Il y avait plusieurs maisons toutes spacieuses, entourées d'un jardin zen ; une fontaine, un bassin à carpes, un petit temple bouddhiste et de grosses pierres plates qui menaient derrière la maison.

- Devant c'est la maison qui m'est réservée, à votre gauche c'est celle des domestiques, à droite celle de Sakura et au fond là bas, vous avez le dojo familial.

"Incroyable." Pensa Xiaolang, il devait être riche pour avoir son dojo personnel.

A l'époque seule les grandes familles pouvaient avoir la chance de posséder leur propre dojo. La demeure qui se dressait devant le jeune homme ne pouvait laisser aucun doute quand à la fortune d'Eriol.

- Je vais vous faire installer dans la chambre d'ami.

**oOoOo**

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison principale, celle d'Eriol, une servante vint à leur rencontre s'inclinant à l'entrée.

- Okairi nasai Hiiragizawa-sama, Kinomoto-san to (1).

- Kyôko, auriez vous l'obligeance de conduire notre invité Xiaolang-san à sa chambre. Il demeurera avec nous. Dit le maître des lieux en s'adressant à la servante.

- Oui, tout de suite Hiiragizawa-sama.

Elle prit le bagage du jeune homme.

- Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Elle poussa le Shôjiqui (2) qui donna sur une chambre traditionnelle ; un bureau, une grande armoire aux portes en papier peint représentant le Mont Fuji.

- Si Xiaolang-san peut attendre un instant que la chambre soit prête. Je ferais servir le thé dans le salon.

- Bien sur ! Je vous en prie.

Elle se releva et le conduisit au salon en question, où était déjà Eriol.

- Prenez donc place Xiaolang ! Je puis vous assurer que le thé de Kyôko est le meilleur de tout Edo !

La concernée rougit et partit, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

- Kinomoto-san ne se joint pas à nous ? S'enquit le jeune homme ?

- Oh si ! Elle ne raterait pas l'heure du thé ! Elle est juste allée se changer.

Xiaolang sentit alors un délicieux parfum de cerises et de pêches.

- Quand on parle du loup…

Sakura était sur le pas de la porte derrière lui, elle s'inclina avant de pénétrer dans la pièce et vint gracieusement s'asseoir à coté de Xiaolang. Elle avait enfilé un kimono rose pâle aux motifs de fleurs de cerisiers peint en vert, c'était un yukata (3) habit plus léger et moins encombrant qu'un kimono classic.

- C'est moi qui ai offert ce cadeau à Sakura. Son nom veut en effet dire _Fleur de cerisier_ en japonais. Ne trouvez vous pas que ça lui va à la perfection.

- Si…à la perfection…

Elle était sublime dans ce kimono, et de plus, elle était assise à coté, Xiaolang se sentit soudain un homme très important pour avoir le privilège d'être placé à coté d'une belle beauté. Mais il ne se serait jamais permis de le dire. Ca n'est pas très délicat de vanter la grande beauté de la femme de son hôte si prévenant soit il.

La servante revint avec le thé, elle posa la théière et trois tasse sur la table avant de sortir.

Xiaolang en fut étonnée, pourquoi n'avait elle pas servit le thé ? Aux auberges où il avait séjournée, c'était toujours le cas. Il ne put se poser d'avantage de questions car Sakura saisit la théière entre ses doigts fins, mais elle ne le fit pas à la manière habituelle, elle la saisit la paume ouverte vers le haut, la manche de son kimono glissant savamment le long de son bras, dévoilant ainsi un morceau de peau nue de son poignet aux yeux ambrés de son invité. Elle versa le liquide chaud dans la tasse du jeune homme assit à coté d'elle. Celui ci était étonné de ce procédé, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'en face de lui Eriol l'observait en souriant.

Sakura servit ensuite le maître des lieux puis enfin, elle même.

- Gouttez moi ça ! Et dites m'en des nouvelles !

Xiaolang prit la tasse fumante entre ses mains et souffla sur le liquide avant d'en boire une petite gorgée sous l'œil observateur de son hôte.

- Alors ? S'enquit-il

- Excellent ! vraiment !

- Je vous le disais !

Le jeune homme se pencha pour prendre un biscuit et vit que Sakura n'avait pas touché à sa tasse.

- Vous ne buvez pas ? lui demanda t-il ?!

- Oh, j'attends que ça refroidisse.

- Ah oui.

- Ce soir vous affronterez le maître du dojo, cela vous convient il Xiaolang ?!

- Oui, oui c'est parfait.

- Vous désirerez sûrement vous entraîner. Le dojo est à votre entière disposition si vous le souhaitez.

- Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faites Eriol-san.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela je vous prie. C'est un plaisir

**oOoOo**

Après le thé, une servante entra au salon.

- Je voulais informer Xiaolang-san que sa chambre était prête.

- Parfait ! Allez donc vous reposer. Il vous faut être en forme pour ce soir.

Le jeune homme prit donc congé de ses hôtes et se retira dans sa chambre avant d'avoir fait un passage par la salle d'eau.

- Il était allongé sur son futon lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Xiaolang-san. Puis je entrer ?!

- Oh…Il se redressa sur son futon. Oui bien sur Kinomoto-san.

Il s'arrangea un peu, aplatit ses cheveux éternellement en batail et rentra sa chemise dans son pantalon.

La jeune femme fit coulisser la porte en papier et apparut sur le pas de la porte.

- Est ce que votre chambre convient à Xiaolang-san ?

- Oui, elle est parfaite et très confortable merci.

- Hiiragizawa-sama vous avertit que la réception commencera à 20h30.

- Très bien merci Kinomoto-san.

- Reposez vous bien…

Elle baissa la tête en signe de respect et referma la porte derrière elle.

Il se recoucha, il irait sûrement s'entraîner un peu plus tard…la soirée promettait d'être chargée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(1) Okairi nasai Hiiragizawa-sama, Kinomoto-san to: Bienvenu a la maison Maitre Hiiragizawa et Mlle Kinomoto

(2) Shôjiqui : C'est les portes en papier qui sépare les piéces

(3) Yukata: Kimono trés fins que l'ont porte a la maison ou en été ou encore a la sortie du bain


	10. Chapter 10

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Dame Angelique Malfoy:** mdrrr XD dit donc ca c'est des avocats :p ptite veinarde XDD et j'imagine que tu n'as pas zenvie de les couper tes beaux cheveux avec des monstres a la maison ca srait plus prudent a moins que tu n'investisse dans un filet ahahahah (pour les cheveux hein pas pour les gosses :D quoi que...)

**SiaAhn Sacham** bien vue

**Mathilde:** merci beaucoup oo ca me fait trés plaisir :x j'espére que ce 10em chapitre te conviendra

_Merci à vous tous de suivre cette histoire, merci pour vos commentaires je souhaite que la suite vous plaise tout autant _

_Bonne lecture et encore merci_

_Bien à vous_

_**Lacus Clyne **_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 10: Le passé de Sakura**

Le soir était tombé, après s'être tout à fait reposé et changé, Xiaolang décida d'aller faire un tour au dojo pour s'entraîner un peu. La réception aurait à présent lieux dans quelques heures et il lui fallait s'échauffer un peu.

Il sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir lorsque quelqu'un derrière lui le héla :

- Xiaolang-san.

Il reconnut que trop bien cette fois, il se retourna et s'inclina pour saluer sa visiteuse.

- Oui, Kinomoto-san ?!

Elle le rejoignit dans le couloir, glissant dans son kimono comme un souffle de vent sur le plancher ciré.

- Vous rendez vous au dojo ?

- C'est exact, j'ai envie de m'échauffer un peu avant ce soir.

- C'est normal, permettriez vous que je vous y accompagne ? J'aimerais vous voir à l'œuvre.

- Avec plaisir, votre compagnie me donnera du courage.

La demoiselle sourit et ils reprirent le chemin du dojo, ensemble.

- Est ce que Xiaolang-san n' est pas nerveux à l'idée de faire une telle démonstration devant autant de monde ?!

- Je mentirais si je répondais que non. Certes j'ai un certain trac mais c'est bon signe je crois et il y aura autant de monde qu'au cirque.

- Dommage que votre compagnon ne soit pas avec vous.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant, stupéfait qu'elle lui parle de Seï.

- Pardon je…j'ai été indiscréte que Xiaolang-san daigne m'excuser.

- Non non pas du tout mais…comment savez vous que je le connaissez ?!

Elle sourit très mystérieusement et posa ses yeux verts sur lui ce qui dû le déstabiliser, mais il n'en montra rien.

- Comme ça, j'ai dis ça un peu au hasard et je ne me suis pas trompée à l'évidence.

- Et bien en effet. C'était mon ami, mais il a préféré rester avec le cirque.

- Oh…j'en suis navrée. C'est bien triste, vous êtes donc parvenu jusqu'ici seul ?!

- Oui.

Xiaolang la regarda du coin de l'œil, plus il lui parlait plus une question lui brûlait les lèvres…Etait ce vraiment la même personne qu'il avait aidé en Chine et celle qui se tenait gracieusement à ses cotés ? mais comment aborder le sujet ? Il décida d'y aller directement.

- Euh…Kinomoto-san ?

- Oui ?!

Il s'arrête comme pour mieux trouver le courage de poser sa question, il réfléchit un instant à comment la formuler le plus poliment possible.

- J'ai…euh…une question que j'aimerais vous poser.

- Je vous écoute. Répondit Sakura en s'arrêta à son niveau.

Quand Xiaolang vit que la jeune femme l'observait avec curiosité, il baissa les yeux, ses joues légèrement rosées.

- Je…je voulais savoir si…J'ai porté insistance à une jeune fille dans une rue d'un village chinois. Elle vous ressemblait beaucoup…Je voulais savoir si…

Sakura le regarda avec étonnement puis son regard se fonça, et devint plus froid.

- La jeune femme que vous avez connue dans cette ruelle n'existe plus. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderez donc de ne plus me parler d'elle Xiaolang-san.

- Oui je comprends…pardonnez moi Kinomoto-san je ne voulais pas vous manquez de respect.

Son visage s'éclaira comme par magie et elle lui sourit.

- Ca n'est pas le cas. Vous allez être en retard pour votre entraînement.

Elle reprit le chemin du dojo le laissant un instant dubitatif. Elle avait changé de conversation, ceci pour lui faire poliment comprendre que le sujet était définitivement clos, cependant même si la demoiselle n'avait pas répondu à sa question, il était à présent sure que c'était elle qu'il avait rencontré en Chine.

Le jeune homme dû courir pour rattraper Sakura

**oOoOo**

Le dojo était une salle très spacieuse, recouvert d'un parqué impeccablement ciré, sur le mur, le nom du propriétaire écrit en chinois et en anglais.

Sakura prit place au fond de la salle, sur un coussin.

Xiaolang lui, se mit en position après avoir prit possession d'un bâton de kendo. Il avait commencé un enchaînement quand un homme rentra dans le dojo.

L'inconnu était grand, la peau blanche et la finesse de ses traits révélaient une certaine noblesse, ses cheveux étaient étrangement argentés pour un homme aussi jeune.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme assise non loin de lui en demanda en souriant :

- Tien Sakura, nous avons un invité ?!

Xiaolang s'interrompit, cet inconnu pas si inconnu que ça visiblement puisqu'il appelé la jeune femme par son prénom.

- Oui Yukito-san. Hiiragizawa-sama l'a invité à séjourner ici quelques temps pour le remercier d'avoir préservé sa bourse d'un voleur.

- Aah ! Je vois.

Répondit-il en se tournant vers le concerné, il s'approcha de Xiaolang en souriant et lui tendit amicalement la main.

- Soyez le bienvenu, je m'appelle Yukito Tsukishiro, je suis le responsable du dojo.

Le jeune homme serra la main que Yukito lui tendait.

- Merci, moi c'est Xiaolang.

- Ah, vous êtes chinois.

- C'est exact. Je me suis permis d'utiliser votre dojo, Hiiragizawa-san ma prié de faire une démonstration d'escrime ce soir.

- Oui, je l'avais entendu dire, qu'il y avait un petit prodige de l'épée qui allait donnait une démonstration, mais j'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant que c'était vous. Dit-il en riant. Cela vous direz que je me joigne à vous pour cet entraînement ?

- Oh ! Avec grand plaisir ! Ca me fera du bien d'avoir un autre adversaire que les courants d'air.

A ces mots, Yukito laissa échapper un rire et se tourna vers Sakura.

- J'adore ce jeune homme !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à cette affirmation mais sourit sincèrement.

Yukito prit aussi en bâton de kendo, et le combat put commencer sous l'œil attentif de Sakura.

Xiaolang était excellent, mais Yukito était un adversaire acharné qui lui donna du fil à retordre, le maître du dojo était souple et réussissait à esquiver presque tous les coups de son adversaire.

Ils s'affrontèrent en plusieurs manches. Xiaolang en gagna deux sur cinq.

Yukito le désarma et parvint à le faire tomber, dirigeant l'arme sur sa gorge. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés, Sakura se leva et le vainqueur aida Xiaolang à se relever, il saisit la main forte de son adversaire en souriant.

- Tu es un excellent combattant Xiaolang, tu m'as épaté, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu tel adversaire.

- Merci Tsukishiro-san mais je n'ai pu vous battre que deux fois sur cinq.

- Appelle moi donc Yukito tu veux, pas de cérémonie entre nous, je préfère laisser ça à Sakura ! Dit-il en prenant la jeune femme par l'épaule.

- Vous avez été excellents, tous les deux, mais la réception à lieux dans deux heures, vous devriez aller vous délasser dans un bain et vous reposer un peu.

- Tu vois Xiaolang, il faut toujours écouter les sages conseils de Sakura, elle sait ce qu'elle dit !

Le jeune homme s'inclina devant le maître du dojo, suivit de Sakura.

Ils firent tous deux le chemin de retour jusqu'a la chambre du jeune homme sans échanger un mot. Arrivé à destination il se tourna vers Sakura.

- C'est gentil à vous d'avoir assisté à mon entraînement, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyée.

- Oh non !! S'enquit-elle. C'était passionnant, j'ai adoré vous regarder.

Consciente que ses propos pouvaient être à double sens, elle baissa les yeux et rougit avant d'ajouter.

- Je vous dis à tout à l'heure Xiaolang-san, je viendrais personnellement vous chercher.

Elle s'inclina devant lui et s'enfuit dans le couloir, Xiaolang la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle de la maison. Il resta pensif quelque instant, que pouvait-elle bien cacher ?! Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais et préférait à l'avenir ne plus lui poser de question sur son passé…mais à défaut d'aller à la source, peut être pourrait-il en apprendre plus par Yukito où même par Eriol.

**oOoOo**

Les invités commençaient à arriver en nombre, ça n'était plus qu'un interminable défilé de costumes élégants occidentaux, de somptueux kimonos de soie portés par de sublimes geishas qui accompagnaient les amis d'Hiiragizawa-san. Celui ci était posté avec Sakura à l'entrée du manoir pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

Au bout d'une bonne demi heure tout le monde était enfin présent et Eriol prit la parole.

- Mes chers amis ! Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier de votre présence dans ma demeure, j'espère que les charmes du pays du soleil levant vous séduiront autant que moi.

Une clameur générale s'éleva de la foule

- Pour votre arrivée et cela avant le dîner, j'ai fais préparer à votre attention une petite surprise qui je l'espère vous comblera, je vous demanderais donc à tous de vous diriger vers le dojo au fon de la maison.

Tout le monde obéit sagement au maître de maison. Sakura, elle, prit discrètement congé de leurs invités et se rendit à la chambre de Xiaolang. Elle s'agenouilla devant le shôji et tira la porte.

- Xiaolang-san, ça va être à vous, je dois vous accompagner jusqu'au dojo.

Alors ça y était, le moment était arrivé. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva pour suivre sa charmante guide. Elle dû remarquer son trac car elle posa sa main sur son bras. Il en frémit malgré lui. La jeune femme le rassura tout bas.

- Calmez vous, tout ira bien, je vous ai bien observé tout à l'heure, tout se passera bien.

- Au cirque c'était des gens du peuple mais là…il s'agit de gens important ! c'est bien pire.

- Ils ne vont pas vous manger.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du dojo.

- Respirez à fond et décontractez vous, j'ai confiance, vous allez les épater.

Elle lui sourit, et il se sentit plein de forces, ce soir, il ne combattrait que pour elle. Elle tira la porte du dojo qui donna sur l'immense salle, les invités étaient assit le long des murs, laissant une vaste place de combat.

Xiaolang y entra, suivit par Sakura. Elle s'inclina devant l'assemblée et déclara d'une voix claire.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, le manoir Hiiragizawa va vous présenter ce soir, une démonstration d'art de l'épée japonais. Nous vous demandons par conséquent de faire le plus grand silence afin de ne pas troubler les deux combattants.

On entendit alors la foule retenir son souffle.

Xiaolang quand à lui se demandait contre _qui_ il allait combattre ce soir, la porte du dojo s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer un homme qui était du même gabarit que Yukito, il semblait musclé sous son kimono de combat, ses cheveux étaient noirs en désordre et ses yeux sombres en amandes fixèrent durement son jeune adversaire. Xiaolang eut un frisson devant ce regard.

Sakura se plaça entre les deux adversaires, s'inclina, puis remis successivement aux deux hommes leurs armes et leur armure de protection.

Elle s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de déclarer :

- Que le meilleur gagne.

Puis elle se recula et se rangea contre le mur à coté d'Eriol.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent et se considérèrent un moment, puis se fut au tour de l'homme de lancer la première attaque.

Xiaolang se concentra sur Sakura puis sur son adversaire, il dû faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour parer les coups de son adversaire et parvenir à contre attaquer. L'homme en face de lui se défendait avec rage et ardeur.

Les lames s'entrechoquaient, les invités faisaient de grands yeux ébahis.

Xiaolang commençait à fatiguer mais après une feinte bien trouvée, il remporta le combat.

La foule resta muette un instant qui parut à notre héros une éternité puis ils applaudirent et se levèrent acclamant le vainqueur.

Sakura se plaça à nouveau entre eux, leur retira leurs armures et leurs armes. Ils se saluèrent et l'homme quitta le dojo.

Xiaolang tourna alors son regard vers Sakura qui sourit et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

**oOoOo**

Après ce combat, Xiaolang se retrouva malgré lui entouré de monde qui lui posait mille et une questions auxquelles le pauvre n'avait pas de réponses. Il parvint à s'extirper de ses fans et aperçut Sakura auprès d'Eriol, elle lui servait du saké. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono blanc aux motifs chinois dessinés en noir sur la soie blanche. Et ses cheveux auburn étaient coiffés en un chignon compliqué.

Il lui sembla soudain que la jeune femme était désespérément inaccessible, elle faisait parti d'un monde doré, auquel lui, n'appartiendrait jamais. Ce genre de fête le rendait plutôt mal à l'aise, il décida alors de se retirer pour se reposer dans sa chambre.

**oOoOo**

Xiaolang se réveilla quelque heure plus tard, dès qu'il s'était allongé sur son futon il s'était endormi, le combat lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts et de concentration.

Le jeune homme avait un petit creux, aussi, décida t-il d'aller à la cuisine manger un peu.

La fête était finit depuis un moment et le manoir avait retrouvé son calme. Lorsqu'il arriva à la cuisine, il y avait de la lumière. Il entra et eut la surprise de découvrir Eriol assit à table en train de siroter du saké.

- Ah Xiaolang ! Où étiez vous donc passé ?

- J'étais fatigué Eriol-san, je suis allé me reposer dans ma chambre.

- Je comprends. Votre démonstration était incroyable mes invités ont adorés !

- J'en suis ravi Eriol-san.

- Il reste quelques douceurs de ce soir, servez vous si vous avez faim.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se servit un bol de riz, de la soupe et quelques sushis et prit place à coté de son hôte.

- Ca ne va pas Eriol-san ?

- Oh, si, si tout va bien. Je pensais…

- Vous pensiez ?

- Oui, à Sakura.

Xiaolang s'interrompit dans son repas et regarda Eriol.

- Kinomoto-san est souffrante ?!

- Non, non elle va très bien, seulement, je la trouve changée depuis quelques jours.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

- Non. Lorsque je suis arrivé au Japon je ne connaissais personne ici. J'ai rencontré Sakura dans l'un des quartiers de Edo, elle était geisha.

Xiaolang écoutait son interlocuteur avec attention, Eriol poursuivit.

- J'ai tout de suite vue qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, après avoir passé de nombreuses soirées avec elle j'ai décidé égoïstement que je l'aurais pour moi seul ! J'ai dû verser une sommes considérable à l'okiya où elle vivait pour qu'elle vienne vivre ici et soit à mon entière disposition.

- Vous avez acheté sa compagnie ?!

Xiaolang était très étonné que ca soit possible, alors Sakura n'était qu'une "marchandise"? Bien sur ayant vécu toute son enfance dans la campagne de Chine loin des mondanitées, il ignorait tout de l'art compliqué d'être une geisha ni les règles et obligations qui en découlaient.

- Oui, c'est ainsi que ça se passe ici, elle était geisha et appartenait à l'okiya qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était et pour avoir un tel trésor pour moi seul j'ai dû y mettre le prix ! Mais je ne le regrette pas.

Xiaolang hésita, devait il interroger Eriol sur la jeune fille du village ? Celui ci avala une autre rasade de saké

- Elle vous a donc accompagnée en Chine ?!

- C'est exact, mon père était anglais mais ma mère elle venait de Chine, j'ai donc voulu à ce que Sakura connaisse ce pays. Mais depuis que nous sommes rentrés, je la trouve changé. Je ne saurais l'expliquer.

- Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas de l'avoir arraché à sa vie pour la garder que pour moi.

Il remplit à nouveau son verre de saké et le but d'un trait.

- Je crois que Hiiragizawa-sama a assez bu comme cela.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et aperçurent la jeune femme sujet de leur conversation.

- Mais non ! Répondit Eriol. – Je tiens très bien l'alcool soit tranquille.

- Vous allez vider toutes les réserves à ce train là ! Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. – Allons Hiiragizawa-sama, venez je vais vous aider à vous coucher.

- Vous avez vu Xiaolang comme elle est prévenante envers moi ?! **Moi **qui lui ai tout prit pour la faire venir ici !

- Hiiragizawa-sama ne sait plus ce qu'il dit.

Le jeune homme ivre se leva et prit le bras que Sakura lui présentait.

- Je sais très bien ce que je dis Madame ! Croyez moi ! Il se tourna vers Xiaolang. – Nous, nous reverrons demain mon ami, passé une bonne nuit.

- Reposez vous bien Eriol-san. Dit celui ci.

Eriol parti accompagné de Sakura. Xiaolang lui réfléchissait sur ce que venait de lui révéler son hôte. Son esprit vagabonda sur toutes sortes de théories.

Sakura était donc bien en Chine, et cette après midi où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois habillée en homme…peut être s'était elle soustraite à la compagnie d'Eriol et avait voulu voir un peu du pays hormis la capitale et les lieux luxueux où il devait l'emmener.

Après multes réflexions, c'est cette hypothèse qui lui parut le plus vrai semblable.

- Xiaolang-san.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna.

- Oui Kinomoto-san ?!

Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui mais ne le regarda pas, trouvant sans doute le bois de la table plus intéressant que son interlocuteur.

- J'espère que Hiiragizawa-sama ne vous a pas ennuyé ? Lorsqu'il est ivre il a tendance à trop parler.

- Non pas du tout ! Pour être honnête, nous avons parlé de vous.

Elle ne sembla pas étonnée car si elle le fut, elle n'en montra rien à son invité.

- Je vois…et êtes vous satisfait de ce qu'il vous a dit ? Elle leva enfin ses yeux vers lui. Il sembla chercher ses mots, un brin mal à l'aise.

- Je suis ravi d'avoir pu en apprendre d'avantage sur Kinomoto-san. Dit-il doucement. – J'avais très envie de vous connaître, vous êtes quelqu'un de fascinant. Je suis sincère.

Sakura ne répondit rien, elle baissa les yeux en guise de toute réponses puis se leva.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Xiaolang-san.

Elle allait quitter la cuisine mais Xiaolang se leva hors de sa chaise et lui attrapa le poignet.

- Attendez Sakura !

Elle s'arrêta mais ne se tourna pas face à lui, attendant visiblement qu'il parle. Voyant dans quelle position ils étaient, il lâcha prestement son poignet et baissa la tête.

- Je…je voulais vous remerciez pour ce soir, vos encouragements m'ont aidé à oublier mon trac…

Ce qui était la vérité mais pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire à cet instant.

- Ce n'est rien…Se contenta t-elle de répondre toujours en restant dos à lui. – Bonne nuit…Elle disparut dans le couloir le laissa seul à un flot de pensés qui vinrent submerger son esprit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**SiaAhn Sacham**: lol je me suis surtout inspirée du livre que j'ai lu XD crâneuse et puis j'avais pensé dés le début de faire d'elle une personne élégante et raffinée, elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour ca tu ne trouves pas?

**Dame Angelique Malfoy: lol** ma chère lady j'adore toujours autant vos comms xD surtout continuez de m'en laisser je m'en régale avec toujours plus de plaisir

_Merci à tous, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre mon histoire et j'en suis très touchée, j'espère que vous continuerez à lire avec plaisir._

_Bien à vous_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 11: Départ à la campagne**

Ca faisait maintenant un mois que Xiaolang vivait au manoir Hiiragizawa, et depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait échangé quelques mots avec Sakura dans la cuisine, celle ci l'évitait soigneusement, s'arrangeant subtilement pour ne jamais se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui.

Il finit par se demander s'il n'avait pas dit où fait quelque chose qui l'avait mise en colère. Aussi, décida t'il qu'il devait à tout prix s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme. Mais comment faire ? C'était devenu un problème délicat.

Eriol, quand à lui, avait dû rester toute la journée du lendemain de la réception au lit, de toute évidence, le gentleman ne supportait que modérément le saké. Sakura était resté à son chevet, lui apportant ses repas et des compresses fraîches pour apaiser son malaise.

**oOoOo**

En cette fraîche journée d'automne, des centaines de feuilles de ginkgo envahissaient le parc et l'intérieur des maisons, donnant encore plus de travail au personnel. Les nuits se faisaient de plus en plus courtes et fraîches et il fallait commencer à s'habiller plus chaudement.

Sakura était sortit de bonne heure accompagnée par sa demoiselle de compagnie, la jeune femme aux yeux améthyste que Xiaolang avait aperçut le jour de son arrivé.

Xiaolang était en pleine lecture dans sa chambre quand une servante vint l'appeler.

- Xiaolang-san ?! Hiiragizawa-sama demande à vous voir.

- Je viens.

Il se leva et suivit la jeune servante jusque dans le bureau d'Eriol.

Presque aussi vaste que le dojo, c'était un bureau occidentale, du parqué, une immense bibliothèque murale derrière le bureau en bois précieux, près de la fenêtre un grand canapé avec deux fauteuils et juste en face, une petite armoire où le maître des lieux gardait ses alcools.

- Hiiragizawa-sama ! Xiaolang-san est ici.

Annonçant la servante alors que Eriol se levait pour accueillir son invité.

- Ah Xiaolang ! Vous avez fait vite ! Asseyez vous je vous en prie. Faites nous porter du thé je vous prie. Dit-il à la servante pendant que Xiaolang prenait place sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir.

- Bien. Répondit la servante avant de sortir.

Eriol quitta son bureau et vint rejoindre son invité.

- Vous avez demander à me parler, que puis je pour vous ?!

- En effet mon ami, je tiens à reprendre mes parties de chasse, c'est une tradition pour moi chaque année ! Et je voudrais que vous m'y accompagniez !

- De la chasse ?!

- Oui, j'ai fais l'acquisition d'un assez grand terrain forestier au Sud d'Hokkaido, ainsi qu'une propriété certes plus petite que celle ci mais tout aussi attrayante ! Je suis un passionné de chasse à court !

C'était la première fois que Xiaolang entendait ce mot il demanda curieux :

- En quoi cela consiste t'il ?!

- Oh oui, suis je distrais ! J'ai oublié que ce n'était qu'une coutume occidentale ! Et bien, en Angleterre et en France il est d'usage qu'en automne on chasse le renard ou le sanglier en foret à cheval, une horde de chiens traquent l'animal suivit de près pars nous même. C'est très distrayant !

- Ca paraît très intéressant

Ils furent interrompus par la servante qui entra pour servir le thé et les biscuits avant de prendre congé.

- Qu'en dites vous ?! Nous partons après demain le temps de préparer notre départ. J'emmène bien sur Sakura et sa demoiselle de compagnie. Je ne pense que vous désiriez rester ici seul avec les domestiques. Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le fait que Sakura soit présente, incita fortement Xiaolang à accepter, là bas, à la campagne, il aurait sûrement l'occasion de parler à la jeune femme seul à seul.

- Merci de me le proposer Eriol-san, j'accepte avec plaisir.

- Fort bien ! Nous irons en ville cette après midi, vous trouver de quoi vous habiller.

- Mais…j'ai très peu d'argent Eriol-san !

- Peu importe ! Je peux bien faire ça pour vous après les deux services que vous m'avez rendus ! Et vous n'êtes pas en position de refuser ! Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique avant de boire une gorgée de thé chaud.

- Eriol-san est trop bon.

- Aller donc préparer vos affaires. Que tout soit prêt

Xiaolang finit son thé et prit congé d'Eriol.

Sakura rentra pour le déjeuner, toujours accompagnée de la demoiselle aux cheveux noirs. Xiaolang les croisèrent dans un couloir, pendant une seconde leurs regards se croisèrent avant que Sakura ne détourne ses yeux et partit dans sa maison.

Ils mangèrent dans le calme, après le repas, Eriol insista pour que Sakura les accompagnent en ville.

- Sakura est experte pour ce qui est de trouver la taille idéale pour un homme, puisqu'il est trop tard pour vous faire du sur mesure.

La jeune femme sembla accepter de mauvaise grâce et s'efforça de sourire.

**oOoOo**

En fin de journée, ils rentrèrent ayant acheté pour Xiaolang deux habits deux chasses, deux paires de bottes, un kimono et un costume occidentale.

Il se sentait gêné d'autant de présents de la part d'Eriol qui ne lui avait pas permis de protester.

Le jeune homme était épuisé, il se jeta sur son futon. Il regarda les nombreux paquets près de son bureau, il y en avait un qui ne lui était pas destiné…

Au milieu d'après midi, Sakura avait dû s'absenter un moment, elle devait honorer une invitation dans son ancienne okiya. Les deux hommes en avaient alors profité et lui avaient acheté dans le plus grand secret, une robe occidentale.

Une robe dorée en velours à manches longues.

Elle serait superbe avec cette robe

- C'est vous qui lui offrirez, elle ne pourra refuser un cadeau de mon invité, si c'est moi, elle ne la portera jamais !

Lui avait dit Eriol, mais si Sakura le fuyait comment pourrait-il lui remettre la robe et pire ! L'obliger à la porter ! Décidément ! Eriol le chargeait d'une mission délicate.

**oOoOo**

Le surlendemain, ils partirent donc pour Hokkaido, Eriol avait réservé un wagon entier pour eux quatre, plus deux servantes pour le confort. Le voyage se passa sans incident notable. Ils arrivèrent le lendemain en fin d'après midi, épuisés du voyage.

- Je propose qu'on se détendent dans un bon bain avant de diner ! Mais il faudra se partager la salle de bain ! Mesdames, vous pouvez y aller en premier ! Pendant ce temps nous monterons les bagages. Dit Eriol en désignant Xiaolang.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et suivit des deux servantes se rendirent à la salle d'eau. Xiaolang décida que c'était le moment où jamais, et en présence d'Eriol, elle ne pourrait refuser de lui parler. Il l'interpella :

- Kinomoto-san !

Sakura tressaillit mais elle n'en montra rien et se retourna.

- Oui, Xiaolang-san ?!

- J'ai…euh…quelque chose pour vous. Dit-il gêné.

Sa demoiselle de compagnie s'approcha de lui, il lui remit le paquet,

- Eriol-san et moi même aimerions que vous la portiez pour le dîner de ce soir. Si toute fois, vous êtes d'accord.

Sakura prit le paquet à son tour et sembla réfléchir avant de répondre avec un sourire.

- Bien sure ! Avec plaisir Xiaolang-san.

Suite à quoi, elle prit congé suivit de l'autre demoiselle et des servantes.

Xiaolang était las, il avait hâte de se prélasser dans un bon bain chaud. Une servante vint frapper à sa porte pour le prévenir.

Il prit son nouveau costume et alla à la salle d'eau.

Il entra, croyant la place vacante, mais il se retrouva en face de Sakura qui revêtait son yukata, il eu tout de même le temps d'apercevoir sa nuque et son épaule nue, dont la peau lui sembla incroyablement douce et parfumée. Il était terriblement tenté d'embrasser cette épaule délicate, cette peau fraîche et douce mais il se gifla mentalement et se ressaisit pour s'excuser.

- Kinomoto-san ! Je….je suis désole je pensais que j'étais seul !! Dit-il en se retourna pour ne plus la voir.

- Ce n'est rien….Répondit celle ci gênée. – J'avais finis.

Elle prit ses anciens habits, sa serviette mouillée et passa à coté de lui avant de sortir de la salle d'eau. Le jeune homme respira profondément le parfum qu'elle avait déplacé en partant. Il fallait qu'il arrête avec cette obsession stupide, Sakura ne lui appartenait pas, elle ne lui appartiendrait jamais !! Mais plus, il passait du temps avec elle, plus son désir se faisait plus pressant, au fond, ça valait sûrement mieux qu'elle l'évite ! Si il se retrouvait seul avec elle, peut être n'arriverait-il pas à se dominer.

Mais pour le moment, il pouvait se glisser dans son bain et pouvait fantasmer sur ses yeux verts sans que personne ne vienne le déranger.

**oOoOo**

Le dîner allait débuter, Xiaolang était impatient de voir si Sakura avait mit la robe qu'il lui avait offerte. Eriol lui non plus ne cachait pas son impatience !

- Les femmes ! Elles ne cesseront jamais de nous faire attendre !

Xiaolang sourit à Eriol, lorsque son hôte fait de grands yeux vers l'entrée de la salle à manger, se doutant de la cause de son silence ébahi, le jeune homme tourna son regard vers l'entrée et en resta bouche bée.

Sakura était sur le pas de la porte du salon, accompagnée de Tomoyo, sa demoiselle de compagnie, dans sa robe anglaise dorée qui soulignait sa taille fine et rehaussait sa jolie poitrine pleine et adorable. Xiaolang ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de cette déesse. Eriol se leva et alla à sa rencontre et lui offrit son bras, qu'elle prit pour la conduire à sa place. Elle s'assit, Eriol garda sa main plus longtemps que l'exigeait les convenances avant d'aller se rasseoir.

- Madame vous êtes…Il sembla chercher ses mots. – Epoustouflante ! Cette robe vous va merveilleusement bien ! N'est il pas vrai Xiaolang ? Sourit-il d'un air entendu.

- Oui, c'est vrai Eriol-san

Sakura tourna son regard jade sur lui, il rougit malgré lui.

- Dois je comprendre Hiiragizawa-sama que vous aviez comploté depuis le début avec Xiaolang-san pour aller m'acheter cette robe ?! Demanda celle-ci d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Tout à fait Madame ! Je plaide coupable et Xiaolang aussi ! Sachez mon ami ! S'exclama Eriol. – Que je ne suis jamais parvenu à lui faire porter une robe ! J'ai pourtant bien essayé ! Mais la demoiselle s'y est toujours dérobée !

Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise, il sentait le regard réprobateur de la jeune femme sur lui. Il osa demander :

- La robe ne vous plait pas Kinomoto-san ?!

- Si, si elle me plait beaucoup, mais vous n'auriez pas dû ! C'est une folie !

- Rien n'est trop beau pour vous ma chère ! Vous le savez bien !

- Hiiragizawa-sama, m'accompagnerait-il pour aller faire une promenade ?

- Ca aurait été avec plaisir Madame mais, je suis éreinté ! Xiaolang pourquoi ne l'accompagneriez vous pas ?!

- Xiaolang-san ne connaît pas les environs, et moi non plus. Ne craignez vous pas que l'on se perde ? Se défendit-elle

- Sottise que tout cela ! Il fait encore jour ! Et inutile d'aller bien loin. Je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit.

Il monta laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls, ils restèrent un moment silencieux et Xiaolang avança son bras à la demoiselle. Elle le prit et ils partirent dans le grand parc.

C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait ! Il devait s'excuser, maintenant !

- Euh…Kinomoto-san…

- Oui…Xiaolang-san

L'atmosphère entre eux était tendue mais il devait parler.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois…si…si j'ai été incorrect ou impoli avec vous je m'en excuse ! Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ! Pardon.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais sembla étonnée par cette déclaration inattendue.

- Xiaolang-san se trompe, je ne lui reproche rien ! Bien au contraire…

Il ne saisit pas tout de suite le sens de ces paroles. Il était tellement soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pour rien.

- C'est vrai ? Je suis bien heureux alors ! Vous m'évitiez, j'ai eu peur d'avoir été incorrect !

è Soyez rassuré ! Ca n'est pas le cas.

La jeune femme n'ajouta plus un mot, Xiaolang venait de se rappeler la fin de sa phrase précédente : « _Bien au contraire »_ Cela voulait dire que…qu'elle le fuyait parce que…

- Mon Dieu…

- Qui à t-il ? Demanda le jeune homme en sortant de ses pensées.

- Il commence à faire très sombre…Nous devrions peut être faire demi tour…

Xiaolang regarda autour de lui, la nuit était tombée très vite, il avait du mal à repérer les lieux. Sakura frissonna, frictionnant ses bras pour se réchauffer, d'autant plus que l'ambiance du parc plongée dans le noir ne l'enchantait guerre.

- Vous avez froid ?! Il n'attendit pas la réponse et enleva sa verste pour la lui mettre sur les épaules.

- Merci…Dit-elle en souriant.

Le jeune homme l'attira à lui et posa son bras sur la frêle épaule, elle sursauta de surprise pour finir par se blottir dans la douce chaleur qu'il lui offrait.

- Dépêchons nous de rentrer avant qu'il fasse totalement nuit ! Dit-il en l'entraînant

- J'avais bien dit à Hiiragizawa-sama que l'on risquait de se perdre !

- Mais non ! Nous arriverons bien à rentrer !

Ils marchèrent tout droit pendant un moment, Xiaolang ne se rappelait pas être partit si loin. Sans doute était-il trop absorbé par son raisonnement qu'il n'avait pas prêté garde.

- Regardez ! J'aperçois la maison !! Dit-il à sa compagne.

- Dieu merci ! Soupira Sakura rassurée.

Ils entrèrent sans bruit dans la maison, tout le monde était déjà couché. Xiaolang reconduit Sakura jusqu'à sa chambre.

- ous voilà à destination.

- Merci beaucoup Xiaolang-san.

- Ce fut un plaisir Sakura

Il avait prononcé son nom comme ça, sans réfléchir, il baisa sa main et s'en alla.

Sakura resta un instant songeuse devant sa porte, elle avait regardé Xiaolang partir, elle sentait encore le baiser brûlant sur sa main. Le chaud lui monta aux joues, depuis le mois dernier, elle craignait de reste seule avec lui, elle ne répondait plus d'elle quand elle était avec lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas…il ne fallait pas.

Elle se ravisa et entra dans sa chambre, fatiguée par sa journée.


	12. Chapter 12

Réponses aux reviews :

**SiaAhn Sacham** gomen ii chuis nulle lol et moi je m'excuse pour ma remarque, je t'avais a nouveau mal compris TT. J'espère que ce chapitre 12 me fera pardonner. Bonne lecture a toi

**Dame Angelique Malfoy: **lol toi alors. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout prévu et là je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 8 de Handcuffs mais je n'en dis pas plus et te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Bonne rentrée à vous tous et bonne lecture.

_**Lacus Clyne**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 12: **L'incident**

L'automne était bel et bien, une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Xiaolang avait eu cette si douce entrevue avec Sakura. Leurs rapports étaient courtois mais restaient au minimum de la politesse. Par contre, le jeune homme s'était lié de complicité avec son hôte, Eriol, ils restaient parfois des heures dans le bureau de celui ci, à boire du thé et à parler politique et affaires courantes. Après la « perte » de Seï, Xiaolang était bien heureux de retrouver une complicité masculine auprès de lui. Seulement… il était tiraillé entre son amitié croissante et son attirance pour Sakura, le jeune chinois aurait aimé se confier à ce sujet à son ami, malheureusement c'était impossible. Comment avouer son inclination pour la compagne de son hôte ?! C'était grotesque, il dû donc y renoncer et garder tout ça pour lui.

**oOoOo**

En cette fraîche soirée d'octobre, ils étaient tous deux assit près de la cheminée sur les grands fauteuils de cuir verts, sirotant un thé au citron. Xiaolang pressait fébrilement sa rondelle de citron contre la paroi de la tasse en porcelaine avec sa cuillère, quand Eriol le sortit de ses pensées.

- Que diriez vous d'une partie de chasse demain Xiaolang ?!

- Et bien, je ne suis pas féru de cette pratique et puis je n'ai encore jamais chassé auparavant.

Depuis leur arrivée ici, Eriol avait organisé deux parties de chasse mais auquel le jeune chinois n'avait pas assisté, il avait prétexté quelconques occupations pour rester à la demeure. Mais cette fois, il n'y échapperait sûrement pas car ça serait impoli de refuser une troisième fois.

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous serons à cheval, il suffira de suivre les chiens, rien de bien compliqué, et puis vous êtes mon invité. Vous allez adorer ! De plus, je suis parvenu à ce que Sakura accepte de nous accompagner. Je lui ai fait parvenir une robe pour la circonstance. S'enthousiasma l'anglais

- Ah vraiment ?! S'enquit Xiaolang en essayant de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste à son tour. Alors il ne faut surtout pas rater ça !

La discussion prit ensuite un autre tournant et ce n'est qu'a une heure avancée de la soirée que Xiaolang prit congé de son hôte pour aller se coucher, la journée de demain serait sûrement riche en émotion.

**oOoOo**

Il faisait gris aujourd'hui et la journée était frisquette, Eriol avait convié ses plus proches amis pour la chasse. Ils arrivèrent vers 13h, le repas fut servit dans le grand salon. Xiaolang avait eu l'honneur d'être placé à droite d'Eriol, la place d'honneur et entre lui et son hôte, Sakura, qui arborait un superbe kimono crème aux motifs brodés d'or de feuilles de ginkgo. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir dans le moindre de ses mouvements, son doux parfum pêché qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son assiette. La jeune femme en bonne hôtesse, s'assurait que son verre était toujours plein et surtout qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas.

A la fin du repas, Sakura, à la demande expresse de son bienfaiteur exécuta une danse accompagnée au shamisen par Tomoyo, sa suivante.

Tout le monde la suivait des yeux avec tant d'interet, que Xiaolang en éprouva une légère jalousie. Leurs regards étaient tous accrochés sur elle comme une sangsue sur une plaie. Ce qu'elle était belle…elle se mouvait avec tant d'aisance que s'en était magique. Quand elle eu fini, les exclamations d'admirations fusèrent.

Les invités quittèrent peu à peu la table pour aller revêtir leurs habits de chasse.

- Ah Xiaolang vous voilà ! L'uniforme vous va parfaitement tant mieux !! S'exclama Eriol

Il était à croquer dans son uniforme de chasse, il semblait d'ailleurs que toutes les dames conviées l'ai remarqué car elles se pressèrent autour de lui comme des mouches autour d'un pot de confiture. Xiaolang se sentait défaillir, les parfums enivrants de toutes ces femmes lui montaient à la tête, mais une fois de plus Eriol le sortit de son «ivresse »

- Aah Madame ! J'en étais sur vous êtes magnifique !! Dit-il en prenant la main de Sakura pour la baiser.

La jolie japonaise avait troqué son kimono traditionnel pour une tenue de chasse occidentale ; un petit chapeau noir, une veste rouge avec au col épinglé de la dentelle blanche et une jupe longue noire légère qui lui permettrait de monter à cheval.

Les chiens furent bientôt lâchés et toute la suite d'Eriol se mit en selle et parti au galop derrière les chiens.

Eriol trouvait la chasse au renard très motivante et grisante. Xiaolang galopait à ses cotés et ils pouvaient discuter en attendant que les chiens repèrent quelque chose

- Alors mon ami, qu'en dites vous ? Lui demanda t-il impatient de connaître son avis.

- Je dois avouer que je commence à me laisser prendre au jeu !!

- Et encore ! ça n'est pas le plus excitant !!

A peine eut-il parlé qu'un son de cor se fit entendre !

- C'est parti ! Suivez moi Xiaolang !!

Il laissa son cheval, suivit de près par le jeune chinois, un voyait les chiens courir à perdre haleine en aboyant derrière une petite masse rousse.

Les hommes partirent devant pendant que les femmes, elles, restaient en retrait et profitait de la promenade.

- Ce jeune homme, celui qui accompagne Hiiragizawa-san. Il est vraiment charmant vous ne trouvez pas Kinomoto-san ?! Dit l'une d'elle.

- Oui, sans doute. Répondit vaguement Sakura. – Je n'ai pas pris le temps de bien l'observer. Ce qui était le plus gros mensonge qu'elle eu jamais proféré. Bien sure la beauté de son invité ne lui avait pas échappé, mais elle était la compagne d'Eriol, par conséquent reconnaître qu'elle le trouvait attirant n'était pas de rigueur surtout à de pareilles pipelettes.

- C'est normal ma chère ! Avec Hiiragizawa-san pour compagnie, les autres hommes doivent paraître bien terne à coté de lui. Répliqua une seconde dame. – Cependant, ce jeune homme est exquis, savez vous si par hasard il aurait quelques vues sur une personne en particulier ?

- Je ne le pense pas. Répondit finalement l'intéressée après un instant de silence.

Décidément, Xiaolang avait beaucoup de succès, le chouchou de ces dames, combien de temps lui faudrait il pour avoir la corde au cou ?! Une boule de forma dans l'estomac de la jeune femme. Imaginer que Xiaolang pourrait se marier et quitter le manoir la fit frissonner. Pourquoi en si peu de temps s'était-elle à ce point attaché à lui ? Peut être parce qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un ? Une personne…appartenant à un passé lointain ?

Non…tout ça était révolu, c'était absurde d'y penser maintenant. Elle se ressaisit et continua d'échanger quelques paroles cordiales avec les autres dames présentes.

**oOoOo**

- Maintenant, par où ? Demanda le jeune chinois

- Par ici je crois bien !

Ils prirent un petit sentier un peu en retrait et parcoururent quelques mètres avant qu'Eriol ne renchérissent :

- C'est étrange…j'étais pourtant sur qu'il était passé par là…

- Effectivement, mais peut être a t-il réussi à s'échapper. Répondit simplement Xiaolang

Ils restèrent là un moment lorsque tout d'un coup, le cheval d'Eriol se cabra et malgré les manœuvres de celui ci pour rester en selle, il fut éjecté de son cheval qui partit au galop.

Devant eu se tenait un énorme sanglier qui ne semblait pas du tout ravi par tout ce bruit et cette agitation, il fit face aux deux cavaliers, Eriol était toujours à terre, sonné par sa chute. L'animal furieux s'approcha de lui, prêt à charger lorsqu'un autre corps massif s'opposa entre lui et le blessé.

Xiaolang se tenait debout et fixait la bête en face de lui, il savait que les sangliers pouvaient être très dangereux quand on les excitait, ce qui était le cas maintenant mais, il ne pouvait pas laisser son hôte dans cette situation. Il sortit le poignard qu'il avait toujours sur lui et affronta l'animal du regard. L'animal n'allait pas tarder à charger, le jeune homme brandit la lame brillante.

Le sanglier fonça sur lui ! Xiaolang pu l'éviter une, deux, mais pas la troisième fois, il fut projeté au sol, le poignard vint se planter non loin de lui, l'animal furieux prêt à charger de nouveau. Le jeune homme roula sur le coté et au dernier moment attrapa son arme pour la planter dans le flan de la bête qui s'écroula sur lui.

Eriol était horrifié, il avait vu le sanglier foncer sur son invité et puis plus rien…

- Xiaolang…

- Je vais bien ! Dit une voix près de lui

- Dieu merci vous êtes toujours vivant. Quelle peur !

Le jeune chinois poussa la dépouille du cochon sur le coté et retira son arme.

- Tout va bien ? pas trop de casse ?! Demanda t-il au blessé.

- Non, enfin je ne crois pas, surtout secoué et peut être la cheville foulée mais c'est tout.

- Tant mieux ! Je crois qu'il vaut mieux rentrer maintenant.

Xiaolang aida Eriol à monter sur son cheval et ils repartirent tous les deux doucement vers la propriété.

**oOoOo**

Dès que l'annonce de l'accident fut faite, tout le monde rappliqua aussi sec pour avoir des nouvelles de leur hôte. Sakura accouru dans la chambre du blessé sans avoir prit la peine de se changer.

- Hiiragizawa-sama !!

Le jeune anglais était couché dans son lit, la cheville bandée, dès qu'il vu la jeune femme entrer en trombe dans sa chambre il sourit et lui adressa un regard apaisant.

- Et bien madame, que vous arrive t-il ?! demanda t-il amusé par la mine déconfite de sa compagne

- Comment ce qui m'arrive Hiiragizawa-san…mais vous…vous allez bien n'est ce pas ?!

- Comme vous le voyez je suis toujours vivant, grâce à Xiaolang, je lui dois tout.

Sakura prit place près de lui

- Racontez moi.

Eriol lui raconta le tout, la chasse, le sentier et le sanglier que Xiaolang avait tué.

- Que le ciel soit loué. J'ai eu si peur en apprenant que vous avez été blessé.

- Je vais bien vous voyez, soyez tranquille. Ma cheville est foulée, je vais donc devoir garder la chambre quelques jours mais rien de grave.

- Tant mieux. Soupira son interlocutrice visiblement rassurée. – Y a t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour être utile à Hiiragizawa-san ?!

- Si vous pouviez me faire venir une servante. Et j'ai aussi une faveur à vous demander. Dit-il

- Une faveur ? S'enquit la jeune femme curieuse. – Quelle est t'elle ?

- Je voudrais que vous teniez compagnie à Xiaolang lors de mon indisposition.

Le cœur de Sakura manqua un battement, Eriol lui demande à **elle **de tenir compagnie au jeune chinois ?! Alors quelle faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter au maximum…quelle ironie pensa t-elle.

- C'est mon invité et je ne veux pas qu'il se sente seul pendant mon repos, surtout après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Vous comprenez.

- Oui Hiiragizawa-san. Je ferais comme bon vous semble.

- Fort bien ! Répondit le blessé. – Je vais vous demander de me laisser à présent, la fatigue me pèse.

- Bien, je viendrais vous rendre visite tout à l'heure. Reposez vous bien.

Eriol saisit la main de la jeune femme et y déposa un baiser.

- Merci d'être là Sakura, tu es un véritable rayon de soleil pour moi.

- Hiiragizawa-san n'a pas à me remercier. C'est un plaisir pour moi que d'être auprès de vous.

Elle s'inclina et prit congé.

**oOoOo**

Sakura parcouru la maison à pas lents, elle allait devoir passer du temps avec Xiaolang, cette idée loin de lui déplaire lui donnait des frissons. Elle avait du rester polie avec lui sans pour autant le négliger par égard pour Eriol, mais qu'allait il arriver maintenant qu'il lui avait ordonné de rester avec lui en attendant qu'il se rétablisse ?!

Bien entendu Eriol était un gentleman et lui avait demandé de le faire, cependant, après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, cette demande était un ordre bien sur.

Après cette terrible nuit, tous ces morts et tout ce sang, la petite fille qu'elle était s'était renfermée sur elle même, sa vie n'était plus que peur. Elle avait trouvé du travail dans une auberge de la capitale chinoise, mais on la traitait comme une esclave, et dès qu'elle en a eu l'âge et les moyens financiers, elle était partie de cet enfer sans un regret. Elle voulait quitter ce pays de misère, ce pays qui au final ne lui avait apporté rien de bon, elle avait prit le bateau et avait atterri ici, à Edo. Elle avait été remarqué et très vite était devenue Geisha dans l'un des quartiers de maisons de thé le plus connu de la ville.

C'est là bas qu'elle avait connu Eriol, qui venait souvent au Japon pour ses affaires, jeune aristocrate anglais, il avait aussi des racines chinoises du coté de sa mère. Il tenait une grande entreprise de textiles à Hong Kong et faisait des échanges réguliers avec le Japon. Il était venu se changer les idées ce soir là. Et ils se sont connus, Eriol demandait chaque fois sa compagnie lors de ses autres courtes venues à Edo, jusqu'au jour où :

- Vingt mille yens

La gérante de l'okiya était une femme austère, elle avait annoncé le prix qu'il lui faudrait payer s'il tenait à avoir la compagnie d'une jeune geisha aussi prometteuse que Sakura rien que pour lui. Le jeune anglais n'avait rien renchéri, il s'était contenté de donner la somme demandé sans rien ajouter.

Deux jours plus tard, Sakura se retrouva propulsé dans un univers enchanté, au milieu de tableaux de maîtres, de services en cristal et de mobilier en bois précieux.

Sa vie n'était alors plus que soirées, luxe et oisiveté. Le jeune homme prenait soin d'elle et veillait à son bien être comme si elle était une poupée de porcelaine rare et précieuse.

- Tu n'as désormais plus à t'inquiéter de ton avenir. Je veillerais toujours à ce que tu ne manques de rien. Lui avait-il dit.

Il ne la tutoyait que lorsqu'ils étaient que tous les deux et encore !!

Sakura se sentait comme une princesse et elle appréciait la compagnie du jeune homme qui avait tant fait pour elle. Certes elle lui était très reconnaissante et l'appréciait mais pas autant que lui. Ses rapports avec lui restaient polis et semblable à une grande amitié, mais ça n'allait pas au delà.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de quoi que ce soit, Eriol n'avait jamais tenté d'être plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'aurait dû, un parfait gentleman qui avait toute la maîtrise que sa condition exigeait de lui.

Ils étaient proches et elle appréciait sa compagnie et sa discussion et se faisait un plaisir de l'accompagner partout où il allait et lorsqu'il réclamait sa présence auprès de lui pour ses affaires.

C'est pourquoi elle avait acceptée de le suivre en Chine pour un de ses multiples déplacements. Revenir dans le pays où elle avait grandit lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage, seule, elle ne serait jamais revenu ça c'était sure !!

Un jour alors qu'elle était seule, elle avait voulu faire un tour, affrontée le passé, elle avait donc revêtue de vieux vêtements et était partie à l'aventure dans les rues et c'est là qu'elle l'avait croisé…**lui**, Xiaolang, il l'avait aidé à se débarrasser de ce marchand. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui avait rappelé quelqu'un…quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu et maintenant oublié dans un petit coin de sa tête. Son passé allait revenir à toute allure, alors elle s'était enfui, et s'était réfugié auprès d'Eriol et elle l'avait encore rencontré, une puis deux puis trois fois. Et maintenant elle vivait sous le même toit que lui et à présent son bienfaiteur lui demandait de lui tenir compagnie.

Quand elle repensait à tout ça, elle se sentait blizzard, un peu perdue et surtout ressentait de l'appréhension à devoir rester avec lui quelques jours. Déjà que la dernière fois…c'était juste. Elle allait devoir faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise pour ne pas se laisser entraîner.

Il fallait pour le moment qu'elle aille le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour Eriol.

Xiaolang était assit sur son lit, plongé dans une passionnante lecture lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

- Oui ?!

C'était Tomoyo, la suivante de Sakura qui entra

- Kinomoto-san désirerait s'entretenir avec vous.

Le jeune homme se leva et suivit la demoiselle jusqu'au salon où elle ouvrit la porte, le laissa entrer et referma derrière lui, les laissant seuls.

Dès qu'il parut, Sakura tourna la tête pour ne pas affronter son regard ambré et baissa les yeux comme il se devait devant un homme.

Il s'approcha à distance respective.

- Kinomoto-san ?!

- J'ai appris que vous aviez sauvé la vie d' Hiiragizawa-sama aujourd'hui.

- Dieu a guidé mon bras Kinomoto-san

- Vous n'avez pas été blessée ?

- Non Madame.

- J'en suis heureuse…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais ne tourna pas la tête avant de prendre congé de lui.

Il se tourna pour la regarder disparaître par la porte du salon. Etre près d'elle devenait de plus en plus pénible, mais quelle douce torture. Il allait devoir faire preuve de force pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses désirs.


	13. Chapter 13

Réponses aux reviews

Lino : oui, ça va je m'en sors, mais je suis très occupée à lire pleeiinns de fics de Hp lool xD hormis mes autres activités quotidiennes . Je suis rassurée que ce chapitre te plaise, je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire au début lol :p

Azilia07 : domo. Oui, tu as trouvé réponses aux questions que tu te posais ?! et j'espère que tu es satisfaite de ce que tu as lu maintenant

Laura : merci à toi aussi ma ptite Laura et pis je dis rien o lis et tu sauras huhu xD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Il va devoir donc rester alité pendant une semaine ?! Je vois…j'espère que ça n'est pas trop grave.

- Rassurez vous Xiaolang-san, Hiiragizawa-san va bien, il a seulement besoin de repos pour sa cheville. C'est moi qui vais donc vous tenir compagnie pendant cette semaine, si toute fois, Xiaolang-san est d'accord.

Le jeune homme était assit à table en face de Sakura, et la nouvelle qu'elle venait de lui annoncer le fit mentalement décoller de sa chaise. Il allait passer une semaine avec elle !! Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait en être ravi ou bien inquiet…rester auprès d'elle aussi longtemps, il ne savait pas si ses nerfs allaient tenir le coup…Il dû être étrangement long à répondre car la demoiselle face à lui rompit le silence.

- Xiaolang-san ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?! S'enquit celle ci

- Pardon ? si, tout va bien. Excusez moi. Je serais bien sur honoré de passer ce temps avec vous Kinomoto-san. Répondit-il en souriant poliment.

Ca y est, le couperet était tombé, et il lui souriait…cette semaine serait pour elle une lutte permanente pour garder un minimum de contenance. Elle avait appris à garder ses sentiments pour elle, ce dont elle avait peur c'est qu'après ce temps passé avec lui, elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer, mais de toute façon les dès étaient jetés et il lui était impossible de contester les ordres d'Eriol.

Ils passèrent ainsi un début de semaine relativement agréable, Sakura lui tenait volontiers compagnie lors de ses entraînements au dojo avec Yukito, ils étaient rentrés à Edo dès le lendemain de la chasse pour éviter à Eriol la fatigue du voyage pendant sa convalescence. La jeune femme n'était d'ailleurs pas mécontente de retrouver la capitale où les activités y sont plus diverses et nombreuses qu'a la campagne, elle se rendait tous les jours en ville soit accompagnée de Tomoyo, soit de Xiaolang qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à marcher avec elle et de parler de choses diverses, c'était une femme très cultivée qui savait aussi bien conversé d'art mariaux que de politique.

- C'est en restant avec Hiiragizawa-san que j'ai appris à m'intéresser à la politique. Lui avait-elle dit

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce soir où ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon dégustant un thé, Xiaolang était encore une fois partie dans ses pensées lorsque Sakura sauta dans ses bras le faisant sursauter.

- Ki…Kinomoto-san…

Il était resté là, les bras ouverts n'osant la toucher et surtout trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Vous n'avez rien senti ?! Demanda t-elle alors en tremblant contre lui.

- Hein ?!

A peine eut-il prononcé son mot que la terre se mit à trembler.

- C'est un tremblement de terre !!!

Comprit-il alors en posant doucement sur les épaules de Sakura. Elle resserra son étreinte cachant son visage dans ses bras.

- Xiaolang…j'ai peur….serrez moi plus fort.

Ses doigts avaient attrapé la chemise du jeune homme et la froissait, il la sentait trembler et sangloter contre lui, il referma alors ses bras sur elle avec plus de fermeté avant de chuchoter.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ça sera bientôt fini et puis je suis là !

Cinq minutes après les tremblements cessèrent et le calme revint, des assiettes étaient tombées du haut des armoires et leur thé s'était renversé. Les deux jeunes gens ne bougèrent pas pour autant, Ce qu'elle était bien dans ses bras, il faisait chaud et ça sentait bon, il avait passé l'une de ses mains sur son dos pour la rassurer et l'autre sur ses cheveux qu'il caressait avec tendresse.

- C'est fini je crois. Dit Xiaolang brisant le silence

- Oui…

Elle releva la tête vers lui, ils se regardèrent un bref instant, et les lèvres de Sakura vinrent capturer celle du jeune chinois. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde lorsqu'il tourna la tête essoufflé par ce bref échange.

- N…non…non….si quelqu'un nous voit…c'est la mort !

- Même si je ne vous embrasse pas je mourrais !!

Elle se pressa à nouveau contre lui, et cette fois, Xiaolang prit part au baiser avec fièvre, mettant une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et l'autre sur sa taille. S'en était fini de ses belles résolutions, elle s'était abandonnée dans ses bras, à l'instant présent elle n'avait plus envie de réfléchir et cette douce impression de ses lèvres sur les siennes la rendait folle.

Dieu sait ce que ce serait passé si ils n'avaient pas entendu quelqu'un courir sur le parquet du couleur et ouvrir la porte du salon à toute volée.

- Kinomoto-san !!!

C'était Tomoyo complètement essoufflée, de toute évidence elle avait courut de la maison de Sakura jusqu'ici. Elle trouva les deux jeunes gens à genoux par terre en train de ramasser les morceaux d'assiettes brisées, tombées durant le tremblement de terre.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de sa suivante, Sakura relava la tête vers elle et sourit.

- Tout va bien Tomoyo, plus de peur que de mal !!

Tomoyo soupira de soulagement.

- J'étais si inquiète !!

- Tout va bien maintenant ! Dit Sakura en se relevant avec grâce. – Je vais aller voir comment va Hiiragizawa-sama.

Elle se tourna vers Xiaolang et s'inclina pour le saluer.

- Xiaolang-san

Il se leva à son tour, époussetant ses vêtements.

- Bonne nui Kinomoto-san.

Elle quitta le salon le plus normalement possible suivit de près par Tomoyo, elle s'étonnait elle même, elle avait réussit à cacher son trouble en ramassant ces morceaux d'assiettes brisées, extérieurement elle était tout ce que doit être une femme du monde, mais intérieurement c'était le chaos. Elle l'avait embrassé…lui, son invité, celui qu'elle s'était défendue d'aimer et d'approcher. Qu'allait-ils faire maintenant ?! Deux choix s'imposèrent alors à la japonaise ; soit, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, soit en discuter avec Xiaolang. Elle préféra choisir la première solution, elle n'en parlerait pas et tenterait d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer.

Elle se sentir rougir mais prit une grande respiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur tandis qu'elles approchaient de la chambre d'Eriol. Son bienfaiteur était loin d'être stupide, il remarquerait tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle reprit donc un maximum de contenance et frappa à la porte attendant l'autorisation d'entrer.

- Aah Sakura ! Quelle joie d'avoir votre visite !! S'exclama Eriol !

Tomoyo referma la porte sur elle, elle vint s'asseoir près du lit.

- Comment vous sentez vous Hiiragizawa-san ?

- Un peu secoué j'avoue, c'était assez impressionnant !! Mais vous, tout va bien rassurez moi !

- Oui, plus de peur que de mal, quelques assiettes sont tombées ainsi que le vase de l'entrée.

- Ooh noon !! pas mon précieux vase de Chine ?!!! Dit Eriol horrifié

- J'en ai bien peur…Répondit une Sakura navrée

Le jeune anglais fait une moue boudeuse qui fit sourire Sakura. Il tourna alors la tête et plongea ses yeux azurés dans ceux de sa compagne. Elle se sentit tressaillir intérieurement, elle n'avait jamais rien su lui cacher quand il la regardait de cette façon, c'est comme si…il pouvait lire dans son âme. La jeune femme se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Eriol finit par lui sourire.

- Et bien Madame, Dit-il. – Ca n'est pas très charitable de vous moquer de moi.

Il la regardait faussement outré elle rit alors.

- Pardonnez moi Hiiragizawa-san, mais vous faisiez une telle moue dépitée que je n'ai pas su m'en empêcher.

Il prit alors la main de son interlocutrice pour y déposer un baiser.

- Je ne saurais vous en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit Sakura, vous le savez bien.

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement, avait-il compris ?! Savait-il le tourment qui s'emparait d'elle un peu plus chaque jour ? Le jeune homme reprit :

- Et puis, ce vase n'était rien en comparaison au trésor qui se tient face à moi, l'important c'est que **vous** n'avez rien eu de grave.

- Tout va bien. Le rassura t'elle en souriant à nouveau.

- Alors c'est parfait. Je vous remercie d'être venue vous enquérir de ma santé Madame. Il se fait tard, vous devriez aller vous coucher.

- Je vais y aller de ce pas.

Elle se leva et s'inclina devant son bienfaiteur.

- Bonne nuit, Hiiragizawa-san.

- Bonne nuit Sakura

Elle prit congé pour aller se coucher.

**oOoOo**

De son coté, Xiaolang était sur un petit nuage, ses lèvres, elles étaient si douces et avaient un délicieux goût de pêche, il n'avait plus qu'une envie ; recommencer. Il avait définitivement perdu la tête quand elle s'était abandonnée dans ses bras et se sentait incapable de reprendre les armes. Que se passerait-il quand ils se retrouveraient à nouveau seuls ?! Devait-il lui en parler ou faire comme si de rien n'était ?! C'était sûrement le mieux, et puis il serait très mal à l'aise d'aborder le sujet avec elle…il fallait laisser faire les choses et puis lui et Sakura ne pouvait pas se laisser aller sous le toit de l'homme qui avait tant fait pour eux. Il se gifla mentalement de s'être laissé emporté de cette façon.

Il alla se coucher mais ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit trop absorbé par une jeune demoiselle aux yeux verts.

**oOoOo**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Sakura et Xiaolang n'eurent plus l'occasion de rester seuls, la semaine était passée à une vitesse folle et Eriol avait eu la possibilité de sortir de son lit et de marcher un peu pour entraîner sa cheville encore fragile.

Sakura le soutenait avec patience.

- J'en peux plus ! je vais rentrer me prendre un bon thé

- Ah non Hiiragizawa-san, le docteur a di dix minutes. Vous n'en avait fait que deux.

Xiaolang arrivé à ce même moment et regarda son hôte en souriant.

- Vous êtes finalement sortit de votre chambre.

- Oui comme vous voyez ! J'avais espéré être tranquil mais c'était sans compter sur mon infirmière personnelle !! Répondit le blessé sur un fau ton de reproche, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Hiiragizawa-san, vous devez faire vos dix minutes ! C'est pour votre bien ! Se défendit Sakura

- Voyez mon ami, comment elle me dirige ! Une vraie directrice d'armée !

Le jeune chinois sourit amusé.

- Elle fait cela pour votre bien être Eriol-san, vous devriez l'écouter

- Ma fois…Dit son hôte en faisant la moue. – Si vous vous lignez tous deux contre moi je n'ai pas grand choix que d'obeïr !

Ils rirent tous les trois avant d'aller prendre le thé dix minutes plus tard dans le petit salon.

- Aah rien de meilleur qu'un bon thé bien chaud après autant d'efforts !

- Hiiragizawa-san ! S'emporta Sakura

- Je plaisantais Madame, ne me frappez pas par pitié !!

Il rit en voyant Sakura porter sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Et bien mon ami, Dit le jeune anglais à l'adresse de Xiaolang. – Je crois que je l'ai faché. Croyez vous qu'elle saura me pardonner un jour ?! Dit-il d'un air triste.

La discussion se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que Sakura prenne congé de ses messieurs.

- Alors Xiaolang, comment s'est passée cette semaine avec Sakura ?! Vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé j'espère !

- Pas du tout Eriol-san, elle a été d'une excellente compagnie et m'a fait découvrir le manoir ainsi que certains quartiers de la ville.

- Tant mieux. Vous n'avez pas le mal du pays ?! La Chine ne vous manque t-elle pas ?!

- Quelque fois oui, je l'avoue, cependant Edo est superbe et je m'y plais beaucoup et il ni a qu'ici que je découvrirais peut être mon passé.

- Je comprends. Sakura et moi apprécions beaucoup votre présence ici Xiaolang

- Le plaisir est partagé Eriol-san, je ne sais pas si je mérite autant d'égards.

- Ne soyez pas sot, vous m'avez rendu de nombreux services et nous sommes amis à présent n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sur

- Je voudrais donc que vous restiez ici, avec nous.

Xiaolang le regarda étonné, Eriol poursuivit son explication.

- Certes cela fait quelques mois que vous êtes au manoir mais je veux que vous restiez, je vous aiderez dans vos recherches, de plus j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme vous avec moi, et Sakura aurait beaucoup de peine que vous partiez.

- Je ne sais trop quoi dire…

- Dites simplement oui, ça me ferait plaisir. J'ai toute confiance en vous et j'aimerais que vous m'assistiez dans mes affaires

- Votre associé mais Eriol-san…

- Ma société est immense et pèse lourd sur mes épaules, votre présence m'aiderait considérablement. Réfléchissez y s'il vous plait. Et répondez moi

- Je n'y manquerais pas Eriol-san. Merci pour cette confiance que vous me portez !

- C'est tout naturel. Maintenant excusez moi mais je vais devoir aller me replonger dans mes dossiers. Nous nous verrons au diner.

Il sortit laissant le jeune chinois seul. Il n'arrivait pas encore très bien à réaliser tout ce que son hôte lui avait dit. Rester ici et être son associé...ça semblait tellement invraisemblable. D'un autre coté…Eriol était devenu un grand ami, oui cette amitié lui était précieuse, et il lui avait proposé de l'aider dans ses recherches ce qui serait sûrement plus facile avec Eriol comme allié et puis…il pourrait toujours voir Sakura.

Tout cela réunit, Xiaolang ne mit pas longtemps à prendre sa décision.

Il allait accepter !!


	14. Chapter 14

Réponses aux reviews :

_Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce long moment sans poster ii je suis vraiment désolé mais je souhaite quand même que vous aimiez ce chapitre._

_Bien à vous_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Le mois d'octobre était passé aussi vite qu'il était venu, novembre était alors arrivé avec ses brumes, ses vents glacés et ses feuilles qui dénudaient les arbres.

Sakura ne portait plus ses kimonos de soie beaucoup trop fins pour la saison, elle avait écourté ses promenades dans le par et par ordre d'Eriol, devait regagner le manoir avant le tombé de la nuit à moins que lui où Xiaolang ne l'accompagne.

Le jeune homme lui avait donc accepté la proposition de son hôte et l'aidait donc dans ses affaires, Eriol lui avait montré l'entreprise lors d'un court voyage en Chine où Sakura ne les avait pas accompagné devant préparer leur départ pour les vacances de Nöel. En effet, Eriol tenait à les passer chaque année en Angleterre ; le pays de son père. Le manoir était grand et il fallait retrouver et regrouper toutes les babioles que le maître de maison tenait **absolument** à emporter avec lui ! Tel que son service ancien en porcelaine, ses raquettes de tennis et sa collection de papillons.

Xiaolang avait été bluffé par l'immense entrepôt chinois, Eriol était le leader de dix mille sujets ! Il comprenait un peu mieux le pourquoi de tant de richesses, le manoir à Edo, le pavillon de chasse à Hokkaido, sa propriété londonienne et une autre dans la campagne anglaise où il ne séjournait que quelques jours d'été. Les deux jeunes hommes se partageaient maintenant les tâches, et la paperasse que Xiaolang trouvait particulièrement ennuyeuse. Pendant leur temps libre, Eriol faisait des recherches sur le passé de son invité et ami mais malheureusement elles restaient floues à cause du peu d'indices qu'ils possédaient mise appart le médaillon que le jeune chinois portait toujours à son cou.

En ce froid matin de novembre Sakura le conduisit devant une des portes de la maison d'Eriol.

- Attendez un instant Xiaolang-san, je dois vérifier quelque chose.

- Bien Kinomoto-san

Elle entra discrètement dans la pièce, le jeune homme n'y vit rien car la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il resta devant la porte close deux bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Il sentit deux mains chaudes s'emparer des siennes, un choc électrique lui parcourut le corps et il se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur.

- Il fait noir !

Sakura le lâcha et quelques secondes plus tard, une vive lumière l'ébloui. Elle venait de tirer les rideaux recouvrant les fenêtres.

C'était un bureau à l'occidentale ; deux immenses fenêtres, un grand bureau en chêne, derrière une bibliothèque et à gauche du bureau une cheminée en marbre.

- Où…où sommes nous Kinomoto-san ?! Demanda t-il ébahi.

- Dans votre bureau Xiaolang-san. Répondit simplement son interlocutrice.

- Pardon ??

Le jeune chinois n'en revenait pas, depuis qu'il collaborait avec Eriol, ils avaient toujours partagé le même bureau.

- C'est un cadeau d'Hiiragizawa-sama pour Xiaolang-san. Il a jugé bon de vous en faire la surprise. Vous aurez ainsi toute la place et l'intimité que vous souhaitez.

- C'est…c'est grandiose ! C'est vraiment trop…

- C'était un ancien débarra. Avait-elle ajouté. – Il a ordonné qu'on le remette en état et qu'on le transforme en bureau pour vous. Ca a prit deux mois pour tout refaire.

- Deux mois ?...Mais alors…

Comme devinant ses pensées elle le devança en ajoutant :

- Oui. Il réfléchissait depuis un moment à vous demander de l'assister dans son travail, mais il n'a pas osé vous le demander plus tôt, il tenait à ce que tout soit près auparavant.

- Vous le saviez ?! Dit-il en posant ses yeux mordorés sur elle.

Elle acquiesça simplement en souriant

- Oui, il me l'avait confié il y a quelques temps déjà et m'a fait promettre de garder le secret bien sur.

Il s'approcha d'elle, se saisit de ses mains et les embrassa avec enthousiasme.

- Je suis très heureux ! c'est un superbe cadeau ! Merci beaucoup !!

- C'est à Hiiragizawa-sama que vous devez ce bureau, c'est lui qu'il faut remercier.

- Oui, bien sur ! mais je suis persuadé que vous n'êtes pas non plus étrangère à cette idée Sakura.

Il avait gardé les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et l'avait appelé une fois de plus par son prénom. Elle sentit alors le rouge lui monter aux joues, cette façon si particulière qu'il avait de prononcer chaque syllabe de son nom l'électrisait. Elle baissa les yeux et retira prestement ses mains lorsque Eriol pénétra dans la pièce.

- Sakura, Xiaolang ! Je me doutais bien que vous seriez ici !!

Dit-il en venait baiser à son tour la main de sa compagne avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- Alors Xiaolang, comment trouvez vous vos nouveaux « appartements » ?!

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Eriol-san, c'est….superbe. Merci beaucoup

- C'est tout naturel ! Je suis moi aussi satisfait que ça vous convienne.

**oOoOo**

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation autour d'un thé dans le petit salon.

- Madame, est ce que les préparatifs de notre départ avancent ?!

- Oui Hiiragizawa-san, je suis parvenu à rassembler la plupart de vos babioles.

- Sakura et moi avons des avis qui diffèrent en matière d'art.

- Un service à thé, une collection d'armes et des insectes, ça n'est pas de l'art Hiiragizawa-san.

Xiaolang ne put refreiner un rire, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils se « disputaient » devant lui. Ses deux voisins de table le regardèrent un instant avant de rire à leur tour.

- Je vous montrerais ma collection d'armes vous verrez !! Elle est grandiose !

- C'est surtout un nid à poussière. reprit Sakura avant de plonger ses lèvres dans le liquide vert de sa tasse.

- Je me demande ce que j'ai pu lui faire pour qu'elle m'en veuille à ce point !! Renchérit Eriol en riant.

**oOoOo**

Après le thé, Sakura se retira laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau du maître des lieux.

- J'ignorais que vous aviez une collection d'armes dans votre bureau Eriol-san

- Non et ça se comprend ! Je la cache dans un petit cabinet.

Il se dirigea vers une petite armoire en bois, sortit une petite clé dorée de derrière une plante et déverrouilla la petite armoire. Les portes ouvertes dévoilèrent plusieurs sabres, épées et dagues anciennes tour sur leur trépieds, soigneusement entretenues.

- J'y tiens beaucoup ! J'ai mi plusieurs années avant de monter une telle collection !

Mais Xiaolang ne répondit pas…son regard était retenu sur une épée moins ancienne que les autres, elle reposait sur son socle en bois de cerisier noir vernis, le pommeau était sculpté en dragon. Eriol remarqua le regard perdu dans le vague de son ami.

- Xiaolang ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Hein ? oh…euh si…pardonnez moi…C'est que cette épée m'intrigue.

Eriol la prit et la lui tendit avec précaution.

- Tenez, regardez la de plus près si vous voulez.

Xiaolang saisit l'arme qu'on lui tendait, et dès que ses doigts eurent touché le pommeau…des flashs se succédèrent devant ses yeux :

_La nuit, des gens qui courent, qui crient, la panique. Mais aussi…un grand bal, des invités des rires. Quatre filles qui danses et…un petit garçon qui enlace une veille dame._

Comme prit par une pulsion soudaine, Xiaolang tira sur le paumeau de l'arme qu'il avait entre les mains et ses pupilles dorées se posèrent sur une inscription gravée dans l'acier : _**Xiao Lang – Ensemble à Edo**_

C'était son nom…son nom en chinois…Xiao Lang…Shaolang…c'était lui…et cette épée était la sienne. Ses souvenirs oubliés lui revinrent alors en mémoire comme un coup de tonnerre.

_Le soir où sa grand mère lui avait offert le coffre en bois qui contenait cette épée, le petit médaillon à son cou, sa famille, ses sœur…son père, empereur de Chine…_

Eriol observait son invité, il était prostré, tétanisé et ne disait plus rien, serrant l'épée dans ses mains, il se risqua à demander :

- Xiaolang… ? Tout va bien ?! murmura Eriol

- Ou avez vous eu cette épée ?! se contenta t-il de demander toujours son air absent.

- Lors de l'un de mes voyages en Chine, il était dans l'une des chambres du palais impérial.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa réponse eut pour effet d'assombrir encore plus le visage de Xiaolang. Il se pencha alors sur l'épée qu'il n'avait pas lâché et lu l'inscription sur la lame et paru stupéfait, lui aussi.

- Mais alors…ça veut dire que…

Il avait compris, Xiaolang était le détenteur de cette épée…Cependant le jeune anglais n'eut pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage, Xiaolang lui tendit l'arme et quitta le bureau sans un mot de plus envers son hôte. Il était trop secoué, les pensées et souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête à la vitesse de l'éclair, il se sentait étourdit et étrangement vide.

**oOoOo**

En retournant à sa chambre, il croisa Sakura à laquelle il n'adressa pas même un regard, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Elle fut étonnée par ce manque de considération et se stoppant au beau milieu du couloir, elle le regarda s'éloigner et tourner à l'angle du mur.

- Hiiragizawa-san ? Que se passe t-il avec Xiaolang-san ?

La jeune femme avait rejoint Eriol qui referma l'épée et la rengea dans l'armoire. Elle s'approcha de lui, inquiète

- Hiiragizawa-san ?!

- Il vient de retrouver son passé.

- Alors, pourquoi fait-il cette tête ?! Quand je l'ai croisé il était étrange.

- Nous avons…avec nous, le dernier héritier du trône de Chine. Sakura.

La japonaise en demeura sans voix…il était…Shaolang Li…le petit garçon qu'elle avait aidé cette fameuse nuit de révolte…voilà pourquoi il lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un…et pour cause…c'était le plus jeune fils de l'ancien empereur de Chine.

Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant que Shaolang avait retrouvé son passé et ses souvenirs ?!


End file.
